Shattered Paradise
by H311r8sr
Summary: The ups and downs of the relationship between Jinx and Quake.
1. Introductions

*Authors Note - I do not own any of the Teen Titans, DC characters or the Grand Theft Auto Cities. I do however own Quake, my Original Character.  
Also - 'This is Thinking'  
- "This is Talking"

Chapter 1-Introduction to Myself

As I looked out upon Jump City, a feeling of dread falls over it. The ever darkening sky looms over the city like a dark claw about to strike an animal. The criminals and so called "super-villains" beware, for this city has a new protector...

'Oh who am I kidding, I'm no good at this.' I think to myself, as I stand at the top of a building and look over the expanding city streets before me. 'The Bat is _soooo_ much better at the "tall dark and brooding" persona than I am'.

A lot of you are probably confused at this point, mostly you're asking 'Who is this speaking', I'll get to that later. Or now, now is as good a time as any.

My name, is Nicholas Mills. I live in the bustling city of Los Santos, San Andreas. Most people there know me better by my superhero name, Quake. I've been doing the "solo hero" thing since I graduated from the Teen Titans a few months back. They took me in a while ago and taught me to control my powers. You're probably asking me 'We just met you, we don't know your powers'. I'll get to that. Lets see, where was I? Oh yes, the Titans took me in about a year ago to train me and to help people. I was, as they put it, an unpaid intern. I pointed out to them that we don't get paid anyway, but Beast Boy and Cyborg thought it was funny regardless.

* * *

-Flashback-

The Titans were engaged in a battle with Mad Mod at the time. I was alone in an alley; crying and hating myself. Some of my powers had flared up during school and frightened people. I brought part of the roof of the school down about a week ago and injured several schoolmates. Nothing serious thank god. Though no one at school felt the same way I did. The next day I was expelled from school and my parents didn't want anything to do with me. That was 5 days ago, and I've been living on my own ever since. After the Titans had defeated Mad Mod, Raven found me crying, being an empath and all. She found me and tried to help me, out of panic my powers flared up again. I reached out to the hand that she offered me, but without even thinking about it, I attacked her with some kind of pinkish sphere from my right hand. She fell backwards out of the air, and the other Titans, Beast Boy especially, thought I had attacked her out of malice. They chased me through alleys and streets, until I hit a dead end. I had never been so afraid in my life before then. I tried to explain to them what happened, though my powers told otherwise. I raised my left hand to try and show them I wasn't a threat. But my powers activated and from a black mist, many yellow spheres appeared and hit Starfire and Cyborg hard enough to knock out Cyborg and seriously hurt Starfire. I thought to myself 'Oh perfect', and Robin and Beast Boy attacked me immediately, Robin with his bow staff and Beast Boy as he turned into a rhino. I fell down and put my arms up defensively as they lunged at me. Just before their attacks hit me, my entire body became encased in a blue sphere, protecting me and rebounding both the Titan boys back towards Cyborg and Starfire. 'Why won't they leave me alone?'

The four Titans all regained their senses and all teamed up for one attack. "Please just leave me alone!" I yelled at them from the ground. "...just leave me alone." I whimpered.

All the Titans attacked at once...all except one. Suddenly the area in front of me turned black. The area in front of me was surrounded by dark energy. Then Raven appeared from the sky above me. She stopped her team from attacking, and for that I was thankful.

Her team calmed down immediately, she turned to me and just...looked at me, my eyes red with tears, my mind racing a thousand thoughts a second, my legs curled up to my chest and arms wrapped around them. She turned back to her team and tried explaining to them what happened.

"Raven why did you stop us?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Yes, I too must wonder why you called a fire-of-cease." Starfire chimed in. I've never heard anyone mangle the English language that badly before.

"Because he didn't attack me out of anger, or hatred. His powers flared up because he was frightened." Raven said calmly. "He saw what we did to Mad Mod and was afraid we would do the same to him".

"But we'd never do that to anyone" Beast Boy said to Raven.

"We did not even 5 minutes ago" Robin replied.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire looked down sheepishly. They offered me their heartfelt apologies. "Sorry dude", "Sorry", "I too am sorry".

Before I could reply Raven knelt down and looked at me, asking, "What are you doing out here?"

"Please just leave me alone. I'll hurt you like I've hurt everyone else" I said quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"That's all my powers seem to do," I replied "Not even a week ago I caused my school to collapse and injured people," through a barely audible whisper.

"I see". She turned back to her team. "He's afraid that his powers are used for nothing but destruction. That's all that's happened to him as far as I can tell".

Robin then stepped forward and talked to me. "If you need a place to stay and think things through, you're welcome to come to Titans tower."

"R-really?" I asked. There was something in my voice that I just couldn't place, it sounded like...hope. Hope for the future.

"Of course you are," Robin replied.

"Yeah dude". Beast Boy said.

"Oh yes, yes. We always take in friends when they need help," the Tamaranean Princess (Starfire) said. Everyone else agreed with them.

-End Flashback-

* * *

So that's my back story. I ended up joining the Titans as a new temporary member and when the Titans thought I could handle myself in the field they took me out on missions. During my training with them, I found out that I had more powers than I thought I had. Including the powers I mentioned before, I found out I had super strength, super speed, flight, x-ray vision, I could produce an energy projection from my hands (like Cyborg's sonic cannon, but yellow instead of blue). And also a few other abilities I've kept secret from the Titans. I also found out I could disappear and reappear in the blink of an eye. Like making a wormhole, to put it in words.

When the Titans thought I had enough training, they sent me out on my own missions by myself. The first mission I went on I had to deal with a blockhead named Cinderblock (pun intended). He gave me a bit of grief, but I outmatched his strength, speed, and seriously outmatched his intelligence. A few missions later, the Titans decided that I should start protecting my own city. That's how I ended up in Los Santos.

The rest, as they say, is current events. The Titans called me in to watch over Jump City for a while, and I said I would. My first night in it was all quiet. But things never stay that way for long here. The museum on 59th and Lex Blvd, up by Rockford Hills. I smiled to myself and thought, 'Tonight is going to be fun'.

* * *

-Please feel free to comment, I always appreciate any advice to make my stories better-


	2. First Meetings

*Authors Note - I do not own any of the Teen Titans, DC characters or the Grand Theft Auto Cities. I do however own Quake, my Original Character.  
Also - 'This is Thinking' - "This is Talking"

Chapter 2 - First Meeting

Quakes POV

I finished up gathering the last of the criminals from the museum. These 4 idiots couldn't find their way out of a phone booth with directions. I handed them over to the police waiting outside the museum, the idiots in question suffering from; a few broken bones, mild concussions, and a couple of them had some minor wounds. All in all, they got off lightly. Needless to say, the police outside were unhappy to say the least about the state of the criminals and gave me a "lecture" on how I should be more gentle on these criminals. Hey it is not my fault that I'm so used to fighting with superpowered villains on a regular bases. Just as the police finished chewing me out, a call went out on a police radio that a robbery was in progress over at a jewelry store across town. As fast as the police looked back to their squad cars and back at me I was gone. Already at the scene of the crime.

I got to the building across the street just in time to see 6 unusual characters leave the store. This must be the H.I.V.E. 5 that Robin told me about. See-More, Kyd Wykkyd, Billy Numerous, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx. Huh, not very impressive for those that took over the Titans Tower. But Jinx, there's something about her that I can't place, and I don't know why my stomach wants to do flip flops. I decided to push that to the corner of my mind for now and focus on the task at hand, stopping a robbery. Better give them a grand entrance.

* * *

-5 minutes ago-

Jinx POV

"H.I.V.E. 5 rob them blind." I said to my team. They got to work taking all the gold, jewels and anything else that wasn't nailed down. They were _sooo_ much like little kids, they showed no professionalism. Always quantity over quality. I just ignored them and went over to the more precious stones in the store. Using my powers, I hexed the glass and took the jewels. Less than 5 minutes later we cleaned out the store and were walking out.

"Yee-haw. This is one of our best scores yet", Billy said. "Heh, heh, you got that right Billy", his clone replied.

"This should be enough to keep Mammoth fed for a month", See-More stated.

"Yeah...wait what?" Mammoth asked. The others laughed at this, I just sighed and rolled my eyes.

Just then we noticed a shadow come over us, it wasn't in the shape of a building, it was in the shape of a body. A figure loomed over us from across the street. He was tall, that's for sure, though Mammoth's still taller. He had a brilliant white costume on with a hood covering up his head, shadows came down his face, covering most of it up all except for his eyes and lower face, including his mouth and some facial hair. 'Huh, if his outfit wasn't completely white he might be intimidating, wonder if he's a hero or a villain. Probably a hero.' I thought to myself.

He just stood at the edge of the roof across the street from us, until the other members of the H.I.V.E. 5 looked up that is. When he realized that we saw him, this "hero" stepped off the edge of the building. He hit the ground on his feet with a huge thud. Dust was kicked up from where he landed, obscuring our view of him. Soon most of the dust had settled, and a figure came out of the remaining debris. He looked tough, that's for sure. The question was, how tough?

3rd Person POV

Neither side made a move, each one waiting for the other to attack first. Finally Quake broke the silence. "Robin never told me that I'd be fighting a bunch of scardy-cats". This seemed to ruffle a few feathers, especially with Mammoth. "Why don't you show me how tough you really are princess"?

"Hey you don't get to call me a princess!" Jinx exclaimed.

"Wasn't talking to you dear," Quake replied which infuriated her further, "I was talking to the big guy behind you", pointing at Mammoth who was seeing red after being called a princess.

At that moment Mammoth lunged towards Quake, ready to attack him. As Mammoth threw his right fist towards Quake, the hero dodged it and let his own fist connect with Mammoths chin. The tall brute of a man fell backwards, knocked out with one punch. The other members of the H.I.V.E. 5 stood in awe of this, until they started to attack Quake as well. See-More tried to blast him with a laser beam from his eye, which Quake countered with his own beam of energy. The two attacks collided in mid air, but Quakes was stronger pushing See-More's laser back towards his eye. Quakes attack hit See-More square in the eye, knocking him out instantly. Billy Numerous tried to multiply himself to try to give him an advantage in numbers, but Quake countered with his multi-sphere energy attack that knocked out Cyborg and Starfire over a year ago* and KO'd all the Billy clones. Kyd Wykkyd tried to sneak up on him and attack, which connected with Quake and knocked him down but not out.

"Huh, lets see how you like it Batman wannabe". Quake disappeared in an instant, reappeared behind him and knocked him out too with a single punch. Gizmo shot out a metal claw attached via cable to his jet pack at Quake and it attached to his chest just below his neck. A second later 10 million volts of electricity was sent throughout his body shocking him good. Gizmo cackled at this, thinking he had the hero trapped and incapacitated, but Quake put his hands up to the cable and sent out his beam attack that traveled along the cable, stopping the electricity and went straight into Gizmo's jet pack, causing it to malfunction and sending him a few feet into the air, screaming. Only one member of the H.I.V.E. 5 remained, Jinx. Both opponents readied themselves for the other to attack. Quake looked a little hesitant at first, and Jinx used that momentary distraction to her advantage.

Quakes POV

She hexed me hard against the opposing wall hitting it and causing me to rebound to the ground. I got up, albeit a little woozy. Jinx took this opportunity to strike again, peppering me with more hexes. "Awww what's the matter? Run out of juice?"

"Not even close," I replied. The truth is, I don't know what it is about her but for some reason I...I just can't bring myself to attack her, to hurt her... I have to find a way to incapacitate her without hurting her, but how? Before I can think of a way to do this, Jinx hits me with a massive hex, a direct shot at my head. Knocking me out cold...

A few minutes later, at least that's what I think it was could have been seconds, hours, or days for all I know, I got up and looked around. The H.I.V.E. 5 were gone, but the loot they had taken wasn't. Jinx probably woke them up and figured I'd be up soon so they'd better leave the loot than to risk me waking up. After returning all the stolen items (I had a lot of explaining to do to the police when they arrived to try and convince them I wasn't the thief) I climbed on top of the nearest tall building I could find. I got to the roof, laid down and pondered why I couldn't attack a criminal. I arrived at the most logical conclusion of course and said it out loud.

"I think I'm in love..."

* * *

So Here's Chapter 2 I hope everybody enjoys it.

I'm gonna upload Chapter 3 soon as I can.


	3. Fate Intervenes

*Authors Note - I do not own any of the Teen Titans, DC characters or the Grand Theft Auto Cities. I do however own Quake, my Original Character.  
Also - 'This is Thinking' - "This is Talking"

**THIS IS A LENGTHY CHAPTER. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THAT.**

Chapter 3 - Fate Intervenes

Quakes POV

It's been a few days since I last saw the H.I.V.E. 5 after foiling their robbery attempt. Still can't get over the fact that I lost that fight to them. But I got all the jewelry back and nothing was stolen so I'd call that a win. It was a relaxing few days in comparison; a few robberies, a kidnapping, and a bomb threat, all in all pretty easy work. It was a quiet day today, until...

**BBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM**

A small explosion rocked a neighborhood a few blocks away from me. Smoke could be seen rising from The First National Bank. 'I bet it's the H.I.V.E. 5 again' I thought to myself. I flew to the bank as fast as I could just in time to see them exit the building. They exited with caution, obviously remembering how badly I beat the 5 boys the last time. I think it's time to reintroduce myself to them. I fly as fast and as hard as I could at Mammoth, knocking him almost a hundred feet backwards. I landed across from the bank in front of an old condemned building.

"Didn't we do this once before?" I taunted them, "as I recall, it didn't work out so well for you".

Jinx retorted quickly, "Look, I don't know who you think you are-" I quickly cut her off, bowing and saying "Ah yes where are my manners. My name; is Quake, beautiful". She blushed rather quickly which really showed up on her grey skin, but she shook it off even quicker. "Fine, Quake was it, but if memory serves me correctly we beat you last time".

"Uhh, you beat me last time, your team on the other hand was easily defeated. And besides you might have gotten away, but you left all your loot, I returned it, and that counts as a win in my books."

"Not this time sucker", See-More said blasting me with his laser. I dodged that easily, but it connected with the building behind me, causing it to collapse. Thankfully no bystanders were in the way of the falling building, except for me and the H.I.V.E. 5. Both sides scurried out of there as fast as we could to avoid the falling building, but a stroke of bad luck had to happen. Jinx tripped and fell as the building was collapsing on top of her. I looked back to make sure that nobody had absentmindedly wandered under the building (there's a lot more clueless citizens than you'd think back in Los Santos) and saw that Jinx was going to be crushed. I disappeared in an instant and reappeared right where the building was going to connect with Jinx. I put my hands up and stopped the building dead in its tracks. Some debris fell out of the building though and hit Jinx on the head, knocking her out cold. I lifted the building into the empty lot where it once stood and let it collapse into itself (good thing it was already slated for demolition earlier this week). Jinx was knocked out on the ground and the H.I.V.E. 5 left their loot on the ground in a panic. Nearly getting crushed by a building will help sort out your priorities, which in their case was life vs loot. Jinx laid on the ground not moving, thankfully she was breathing. I could hear sirens in the distance. The police were coming. I was about to leave when I looked back at Jinx, her fragile form on the ground. She was helpless and needed someone to save her. I decided that I should help her.

I picked her up bridal style and flew off with her, heading in the direction of my home. Or rather my temporary home the Titans set me up with while I stay here in Jump City. I entered my apartment, and set her down in my room on my bed. She had a few minor cuts and bruises on her arms from the debris falling on her, her outfit was dirty and ripped where the cuts were. I decided to do a good deed for her (though she probably wouldn't show me the same courtesy had I been knocked out and at her mercy), and both wash and repair her clothes. 'Now how to do that without (clears throat) "seeing anything"' I thought to myself. I walked over to my closet and pulled out the biggest shirt I could find, which just so happened to be my Detroit Red Wings jersey, and slipped it on over her clothes.

***TEENAGE AWKWARDNESS COMING UP. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.***

'There, now comes the hard part'. I took the bottom of her dress and proceeded to move it up her torso, my jersey still covering the areas that should have been bare, had it not been for my jersey. I brought it up to her chest, just below her neckline and brought her right arm through her dress and pulled it out. I then carefully maneuvered her head through and finally slipped her dress off her left arm and under my jersey. Her dress was off and my jersey was in place. 'Finally one of my plans worked'. Now for her leggings, this would be somewhat easier. I ran my hands up her legs to get at the fabric just below her waist. I was thankful my jersey would cover this part of her up as well. Otherwise I'd be in big trouble especially if I got caught looking at..."that area" of her body. I brought my eyes up to the ceiling, just in case. I removed both stockings with ease, brought everything out to my living room and brought out a few of my clothes too. I looked back at my room to make sure Jinx was still out cold, which she was. I decided that now was as good a time as any to get rid of my costume. Hey it would look really suspicious if Quake came out of my apartment with Jinx's clothes with him. I hit my fists together and my costume instantly disappeared, the plus side of having a costume of pure energy is it can come and go at will.

I got Jinx's clothes and mine in the wash (which all tenants had to share btw) and had already sewn her clothes as fast as I could. When you've lived on your own for a year you learn to do things pretty fast. Jinx's clothes were in the wash and I was playing Halo: Reach when I heard a noise emanating from my room, I stopped my game and I hit my fists together as fast as I could.

* * *

Jinx's POV

I woke up with a massive headache. 'Ugh, what happened to me? Oh right the 5 and myself were fighting-ohhh what's his name...Quake...and then the building fell right on top of me. Why wasn't I crushed to death...right Quake stopped the building from falling on me. Why would he do that? More importantly where am I?' I thought to myself as I looked around the room to discover that I wasn't in the H.I.V.E. headquarters anymore. I felt something around my shoulders and saw I wasn't wearing my own clothes. I looked down at the clothes I was wearing. It was a Detroit Red Wings jersey, a few sizes too big too. I started to panic. I tried to remember my H.I.V.E. training. Okay, check my surroundings...no cameras, no listening devices, no security. Where was I? I checked my wrists to see if there was a power inhibitor on them...no power inhibitor either. Of course it could be somewhere else, so I decided to test my powers...and with a flash of pink I found out that they worked. 'Ok I'm in a strange room with no cameras, listening devices, or any security and no power inhibitor. Where on Earth can I be?'

I heard the sound of gunfire coming from outside the door. I jumped up immediately at the noise and knocked over a vase by the bedside. Inside it was a rose of all things. The gunfire outside the door stopped and I could hear the faint sound of a fist hitting something. I could hear someone walking towards the door and braced myself for an attack. The door opened and I launched a hex at the intruder.

"Whoa!" was all I heard. The intruder ducked out-of-the-way of my hex. My eyes became wide with shock and I swear that my mouth hit the floor when I saw who it was. It was **QUAKE** of all people. Why was **HE** here?

"Well I guess you're feeling better," he said "how's your head?"

"W-where am I a-and why am I wearing this" I said holding up a shoulder of the jersey.

"You're at my temporary home in Jump City," he said "and you are wearing that because your clothes are in the washing machine now."

***MORE TEENAGE AWKWARDNESS. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED...AGAIN***

"**YOU UNDRESSED ME?!**" I yelled at the top of my lungs while my face turned a bright crimson red. "Why would you do that, y-you saw my...oh my god". I slumped back down on the bed.

"Nonononononono i-i-it wasn't like that" he stuttered, I looked up and his face was as bright a red as his jersey. "I-I-I-I just thought that you might appreciate a dress that wasn't ripped open on the arms so I've sewn it up and gave it a wash. And for the record I put my shirt on you before I undressed you so I didn't see anything".

I looked at his face and something deep down inside me said 'Trust him'. I calmed down almost right away. He spoke up again, "You also have a mild concussion. You'll have to stay with me for a while until you're all better."

"**WHAT!**" I screamed at him, "I can't stay here. I'm a villain and you're a hero."

"Exactly" he said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I'm a hero. And I couldn't let a beautiful girl such as yourself go out on her own with a concussion," I felt my blood rush to my cheeks when he said 'beautiful girl', "you could fall unconscious on the streets somewhere and..." his voice trailed off like he didn't want to think about what might happen. 'Does he really care about me like that?' I asked myself. He brought me back from my thoughts when he said, "Anyway, I'd like to make it up to you with something to eat. Do you like spaghetti?" he turned and exited the room, his room technically. "Y-yeah" I said.

He made us the food and served it up. "Mmmmm, this is excellent". I told him. I don't get much 'real food' with my bad luck and the H.I.V.E. boys lack of cooking skills.

"Really?" he said "It really tastes that good?" He looked at his food and took a fork full of spaghetti and ate it. "It doesn't taste any better than I usually make it." He still had his costume on and his hood up. I could understand his caution around me about his secret identity.

We finished up our supper and he did the dishes afterwards. He pulled out the bed from his pull-out sofa. "I guess that's where I'm gonna sleep?" I asked him a bit frustrated.

"Nope that's where I'm sleeping. Your sleeping arrangements is right behind you." He pointed towards his room.

"Really? Your going to let a villain sleep in your own room with all of your secrets?" The answer he gave me shocked me.

"Yeah, I trust you." The red soon returned to my cheeks again.

I laid awake most of the night thinking. 'Why is he being so nice to me? Why didn't he leave me for the police? What does he want from me?' Eventually I closed my eyes and fell asleep, hoping this was all a bad dream.

* * *

So what do you guys think? **Spoiler alert**- We get to learn more about Quake in the next chapter


	4. First Date

*Authors Note - I do not own any of the Teen Titans, DC characters or the Grand Theft Auto Cities. I do however own Quake, my Original Character.  
Also - 'This is Thinking' - "This is Talking"

Chapter 4 - First Date

**Jinx POV**

**Day 1**

I woke up, hoping that the day before was just a bad dream. That I hadn't woken up in Quakes clothes in Quakes house eating Quakes food and sleeping in Quakes bed. But it wasn't a bad dream, as I found out while waking up in Quakes room wearing his pajamas. I grumbled and sat up on the bed. I saw that my clothes were folded up in a chair in the corner of the room. My arm sleeves had new fabric scattered all across them. 'He really did sew up my clothes, why would he do that?' I asked myself. I ignored it, put my clothes on and turned back. On the bedside there was another vase with another rose inside of it. 'Figures he'd put a rose there, trying to convert the villain, Quake?' I thought to myself. I looked around his room, and it was a lot less messy than I had thought it would be compared to the H.I.V.E. boys. I stepped out of his room to discover that he was already up and was making breakfast. My stomach growled in response, remembering the food it had last night. He heard it and turned around, still wearing his costume, just being cautious I guess and I didn't blame him.

"Morning sleeping beauty, was wondering when you'd get up it's almost noon already." he said. I hadn't even looked at the clock yet. "Hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of making breakfast. I hope you like pancakes."

"Y-yeah, I do," I said. I was still trying to figure out his motivations behind helping me.

"Good to hear, otherwise I'd have to throw it all out, start over with something else only for you to tell me you don't want the second thing too", a laugh almost escaped my lips. He must have caught that because he smiled. "What are you smiling at?" I asked him. "Nothing" he replied.

We ate our breakfast together and all the while Quake couldn't take his eyes from me. "Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked him.

His face reddened considerably, "I-I-I'm sorry. I was just captivated by your beauty." Now it was my turn to blush. We both avoided each others gaze.

We finished our breakfast, Quake took the dishes to the sink and turned back to me. Then Quake spoke up again. "I'd like to take a look at your head for a minute." I immediately brought my head back and i must have looked worried because right away he blushed and continued. "I-I-Its not that I want to do anything to hurt you I just want to see how bad you concussion is."

Something about the tone in his voice told me to trust him, so I listened to it. "Alright, but no funny business".

He stood up from the table, walked around until he was behind me. I shuddered nervously, waiting for him to knock me out and take me to the police. Instead he said, "I'm going to put my hands where the debris hit you OK?"

"Um, OK". And at that he did so. His hands were strong yet gentle, it was like he was afraid he was going to hurt me. He touched over every spot that got hit, when he was done he said, "There we go, all done. It wasn't as bad as I thought at first."

"Really? Does that mean I can go back to the H.I.V.E. 5 today?" I asked him. He chuckled a bit.

"Not quite yet. In about 4 days you'll get a clean bill of health and you're free to leave".

**"4 DAYS!"** I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Why should I stay here for 4 days?"

"Because if your concussion worsen somehow it would be better for you to be here with someone to take care of you than lying in some alley somewhere..." his voice trailed off again. "The point is it would be better for you to stay here with someone who cares about you than with others who care more about themselves than you".

As much as I hated to admit it to myself, he was right about that. The H.I.V.E. boys do care more about getting rich than about the other members of our team. They would leave me if they thought they could get away with the loot. "Alright I'll stay, but for 4 days. No more." "

Unless your condition worsens, then staying longer is mandatory," he said.

"Ugh I can't believe I'm stuck here with YOU of all people," I muttered out loud. He must have heard that because he looked down right away. He almost looked... rejected. I wanted to say something to him but he turned and started to leave the room.

"I have to go on patrol, try not to do anything illegal while I'm gone," I almost missed the hint of venom in those last few words. Obviously I had hit a massive nerve.

**Day 2**

The routine of today was similar to the routine of yesterday. I woke up, a different rose by my bedside, shared a breakfast of bacon and eggs, and apparently I hit that same nerve from yesterday again. He didn't leave this time though until 2:30. He said he had an errand to run. I didn't question it.

**Later that Night...**

I woke up very thirsty. I got up from the bed and walked out into the kitchen. I walked by Quake in the pull out bed. He was tossing and turning in his sleep. 'Must be having a nightmare' I thought to myself. As I filled up a glass I got from his cupboard his nightmare had apparently worsened, he was tossing and turning even more violently than before. I contemplated waking him up to end his torment when he woke up on his own. His costume was off, but his face was hidden from me by shadows. He looked around the room and saw me in the kitchen. "I'm sorry if I woke you up Jinx," he said. "No i-its alright Quake. I was already up anyway." He was sweating profusely, and it looked like he was going to pass out completely. I don't know why I said what I said next, but the words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. "D-do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly," he replied. "Are you sure? It might help?" I told him, again the words came out before I could stop them. "Fine."

He told me his nightmare, about how he loved this girl and how she didn't know how much he loved her. He was about to tell her one day when an attack from another nation hit Jump City. War had broken out and Jump was one of their targets in a nationwide attack. He struggled to find her after the attack, but he managed to find her. And to add insult to injury the blast rendered his powers useless, he couldn't fly, had no super speed, no strength, no nothing. He found her, hurt near the edge of the crater caused by the missile launched. He ran towards her, but the edge of the crater gave way under her feet. She screamed and he reached out his hand to grab hers. He wasn't able to save her, the last time that they saw each other she fell to her death. The last time that they touched each other was when their fingers briefly touched before she fell. She died never knowing how much she meant to him and how he had to carry that with him for the rest of his life.

"Wow, that's quite a story." I said to him.

"Yeah, I wasn't fast enough or strong enough to save her. Sorry about having to make you live it with me Jinx"

"Oh that's alright, sometimes it's good to talk about these things instead of keeping them bottled up, especially if your powers are controlled by emotions. That's why the H.I.V.E. academy had someone to talk to about these things."

"Thanks for this Jinx. It's nice to have someone to talk to." I blushed a bit when he said that. "I'm going to go back to bed. Goodnight Jinx".

"Goodnight Quake," I said. I went back to bed thinking about the dream he had. 'Looks like he fears losing people he cares about. That's almost sweet of him...wait, what am I thinking. I could use this against him if I wanted.' But some part of me couldn't help but feel something for him deep inside of my heart.

**Day 3**

The routine was the same as the other mornings. Wake up, a new rose by the bed, a breakfast burrito for breakfast, and that same nerve again somehow. I somehow manage to hit that same nerve for the last 3 days now. He left again at 11:30 for a minor disturbance downtown and again at 2:30 for an errand.

**Later that Day...**

"Ugh, I hate being cooped up in here with you all day." I said, I must have hit that nerve again because he looked down instantly. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm a little on edge right now."

"No it's alright," he sighed "I'm used to that kind of treatment by now". 'What kind of treatment did he mean?' I asked myself. "How about this, we play one hand of poker. If you win I'll do whatever you want for a week," he said.

"Sounds good to me so far," I said with an evil smirk.

"May I continue?" he said.

"Sorry" I replied.

"Now where was I...oh yeah. And if I win, you have to go out on a date with me tomorrow." I almost shuddered at the thought of going on a date with a HERO. But still, cards was a game of luck and maybe I could inflict some bad luck on his cards so he'd lose and have to do whatever I asked.

"Fine I'm game."

We played Texas Hold 'Em. The long and the short of it is that I lost to him. I had a 3 of a kind of Kings and he had a freaking flush. If that last card had been a King instead of a damn 2 of diamonds I would have won (his flush was clubs by the way).

"Ugh, I hate my bad luck". I muttered out loud. "Really, because I call getting a date with you good luck, not bad."

**Day 4**

More of the same routine. Wake up, rose, grilled cheese sandwiches for breakfast, but this time I managed not to hit that nerve. At least our "date" wouldn't be the only different thing about today.

It was about 2:15 when I heard Quake talking to me. "Alright get up off the couch. Time to go out for a bit."

"What are you talking about," I asked him. "This is usually the time you go on your errand, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I'd like you to join me today."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons," he said. He held out his hand to me, wanting me to take it. I gulped, 'Should I go with him?' I decided it wouldn't hurt to go. I took his hand and he led me out the door. When we reached the bottom step of his apartment building, he said he forgot something and had to go back and get it. Less than 5 minutes later we got into a car. I looked at him funny, wondering why he would want to drive a car when he could fly. I got into it and we drove off, it was 3:00 when we arrived at our destination. I asked him why we were using a car and he said he wanted to be inconspicuous. I didn't pry any further on the subject. Our destination was a school of all places. We both got out of the car and waited. At 3:15, the bell rang, school let out and the kids were running to the buses, they couldn't wait to get home. Quake still had his costume on, guess he still didn't trust me enough to show me his face, even in public.

Then this blue haired, blue-eyed teenage girl yelled out "BIG BROTHER". She couldn't have been more than 12 years old. Quake started walking towards her, pulled down the hood of his costume revealing his reddish-brown hair. I couldn't see the front of his face at all. This girl ran up towards him, he knelt down and they hugged each other. She looked up at me, said something to him and he motioned for me to come over to them. I refused to come any closer to the school then I was. Quake flipped up his hood and they walked over to me. As they were walking I could hear them talking to each other.

"So when did you dye your hair blue?" he asked her.

"I did it yesterday, do you like it?"

"It's a very interesting choice Tracy," she giggled at this.

They walked up to me and said to the girl, "Tracy this is a good friend of mine Jinx, Jinx this is my little sister Tracy."

"It's nice to meet you miss Jinx, are you a hero like my brother?" she asked me.

"Uh..." I couldn't think of what to say.

"She hasn't decided yet if she wants to be a hero or not Tracy" Quake quickly said.

"Oh, OK. I must say that you are even prettier than my big brother said you were", Tracy said.

"Oh really" I looked at Quake who started to turn beet red.

"Yeah he's told me all about you, he's got a cr-" she started to say when Quake put his hand over her mouth effectively silencing her.

"That's enough out of you missy," he said to her. I couldn't help but laugh at this. "Anyway are you ready to head out Trace?"

"Sorry but I can't today, Mom said we're leaving on a vacation for the weekend so I gotta get back ASAP."

"Alright we'll give you a lift, just hop in the back seat."

We drove for about 20 minutes until we stopped in front of a home on the opposite side of town from Quakes apartment. The entire trip Tracy kept asking me questions about myself. I did my best to answer the questions without revealing I was a villain, but it eventually slipped out and was a very awkward trip after that. All three of us got out of the car, she hugged her older brother and ran towards the door of her house.

"She's a very interesting person Quake."

"Yeah, she's the best thing in my life right now. If anyone threatened her I would tear them limb from limb." I chuckled a bit at this, thinking he was kidding. But the look he gave me told me he wasn't joking. "Anyway time to head back to our apartment, it's about time we headed out on our date Jinx."

We got back to our apartment and on his bed was a purple top and black pants, both in women's sizes. 'Did he pick those out just for me?' I picked up the top, and thought 'It is kind of cute though.' I changed out of my usual costume and into the civilian clothes Quake picked out for me. I walked out of his room and saw that he was changed into civilian wear as well, though shadows kept his face hidden from me. I stepped towards him and asked "Do I look OK?"

"I think you look very beautiful Jinx. But I think that your hair would be a dead giveaway." He stepped forward and reached his hands up to my head. To my surprise he removed the metal bands that held my hair up, letting it fall past my shoulders. He stepped back and said, "There, that looks much better. You look great with your hair down, you should do it more often." I blushed madly when he said that.

"Y-you don't mean that," I said.

"That's your own opinion, but mine is set."

We walked out of the apartment and towards his car. We drove towards the downtown area, and I broke the silence between us, "I can't believe I'm going out on a "date" with a hero of all people,"

"Well let me make it up to you Jinx, during our date you can ask me about anything you want and I'll answer every question truthfully."

"Really?" I asked him and decided to see if he was telling the truth, "so what's your real name then Quake?" He wouldn't answer this unless he was naive or really stupid.

"My name is Nicholas Mills" obviously he was really stupid.

"You really told a villain your real name? Geez, your more stupid than you look".

"Or I trust you Jinx." I looked up at him when he said this. He trusts me? No one has ever put their trust in me before.

I quickly changed the subject, "Soooo, what's the most weight you've ever lifted?"

"Heh, twenty-four and a half" he said.

"What pounds, tons?" I asked him.

"Close," he said, "that's quintillion tons."

'Wow twenty-four and a half quintillion tons, I think that's more than Superman can lift'. We arrived at our destination, not quite a fancy restaurant, more of a casual place. We took our seats and ordered up our meals. We sat and talked about whatever subject I cold think of. I asked how old he was and he asked the same, I asked him about how he joined the Titans, and I also asked him about the other Titans members. And true to his word, he answered every question. He was 19, but he'd turn 20 in about a month and I was turning 18 in 2 days, he told me the story of how he joined the Titans and I almost shed a tear, and he also told me everything he could about the Titans. How Beast Boy had a massive crush on Raven and he's never told her that, how Robin and Starfire liked each other but never told each other their feelings, he even told me about how Cyborg became a hero. Just before our dinner arrived I asked him one more question.

"So, is this your first time taking a girl out on a date Quake?"

"Hey Jinx, while we're out in public please don't call me Quake, please call me by my real name. And the answer to your question is yes. You are the first girl to accept my invitation to a date."

"Oh so you asked out other women before?" I asked him, a bit annoyed that he'd asked other women out before me.

"Yeah, but it's not an issue I'd like to talk about right now so can we just change the subject?"

"Why? Embarrassed about how many women you asked out?"

"Please can we just change the subject?" he asked, his voice raised in volume, obviously a little upset at that.

"So why won't you tell me about it? Were you lying when you told me I was the first girl you took on a date?"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Any louder and he would have made the entire restaurant jump up. "Just let it go." he seemed really upset now so I thought it was better not to push the issue any more than I had already done. "No more questions, you've done enough".

The rest of the meal we sat in silence, after dinner we got back into his car and drove back to his apartment. We stopped outside and walked into his apartment, all the time neither of us said anything. When we entered his place he spoke for the first time in nearly and hour. "Well, tomorrow you are free to leave."

"So that's it? You're not going to take me to jail?"

"Have you done anything illegal in the last 4 days?" he asked.

"No."

"Then I have no reason to take you to jail."

We stayed up and watched some TV together before we went off to bed. I couldn't help but think about what happened during dinner. Why he got so upset when I asked him about other women, and why he wouldn't show me his face at all. I decided it didn't matter since I'd leave him tomorrow and since he told me the Titans returned in a few days, he'd head back to his city. So why did I feel so bad about leaving.

**The Next Day...**

I woke up really early so I could leave as fast as I could, I figured Quake wouldn't be up at 5:30 yet. But I was wrong, Quake was up and had already started breakfast.

"Good morning Jinx," he said. There was a hint of sadness in his voice as he spoke. "I didn't think you'd be up yet but whatever, you're up now."

"Yeah I'll see you around Quake."

"Don't you want to have breakfast first?" I was about to protest when my stomach decided to answer for me.

We sat down at the table and he served up some pancakes, eggs and bacon for the both of us. It wasn't long before I spoke up. "Why are you doing this?"

"I didn't want the last time that we spoke to be an angry argument between us." I didn't pry any further than that.

After we ate he put the dishes in the sink and I turned towards the door. I put my hand on the door when another hand gently grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. 'I knew he wouldn't keep his word,' I thought to myself.

He then spoke up, "You don't have to be like one of them. You could do so much better than the H.I.V.E. 5 Jinx. You've got so much potential to be a hero." I looked at him with disbelief, he couldn't be serious could he? "If you ever need anyone to talk to or a place to stay, you know where I live. And for you, Jinx, my door is always open."

I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Uh...alright then." I turned towards the door when I felt something soft and wet on my cheek. Did Quake just kiss me on the cheek? I blushed almost instantly and he pulled back, smiled at me and handed me a rose, which I took. "...Ok then...I'll see you around Quake," I opened the door, stepped out and left him behind.

**Late that Night...**

I was in my room at the H.I.V.E. headquarters handling the rose he gave me, the guys had asked me all kinds of questions about how I'd escaped, what I learned, etc. I couldn't help but think about a certain superhero who took care of me regardless of how badly I treated him. He stuck in my thoughts like a catchy song. I was so interested in Quake I didn't even notice what was sneaking up behind me...

* * *

**All right that's chapter 4 for everyone. Hope you enjoy.**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger at the end, but I have to keep interest in my story.**

**The next chapter is all in Quakes POV, and spoiler alert: It's called Suicide Mission for a reason.**


	5. Suicide Mission

*Authors Note - I do not own any of the Teen Titans, DC characters or the Grand Theft Auto Cities. I do however own Quake, my Original Character.  
Also - 'This is Thinking' - "This is Talking"

Chapter 5 - Suicide Mission

Quakes POV

I was on my way to the H.I.V.E. 5's headquarters a day after Jinx left my home. I wasn't going there to make their lives a living hell though, just to see a certain pink-haired sorceress who's been on my mind since she left me. I had also taken the liberty of making her a present, the exact same necklace that she tried to steal when I first encountered them. The reason for the necklace? It was her birthday after all. She might not want to see me today so I'll just leave it and go.

I entered the H.I.V.E. 5's HQ and it was surprisingly quiet...almost too quiet. I proceeded with caution towards their computer, looking for Jinx's room. I found it and proceeded to it, taking my time as I went, looking out for traps or an ambush. I reached the door to her room and was quite surprised at the lack of both security and bodies (live ones) in the place. The door opened to her room and I walked in, my gut telling me that something wasn't right. I looked around her room, which was completely trashed and came to the conclusion that a struggle took place. Her sketchbook thrown out, and a vase with the rose I gave her on the floor. I was about to leave when I noticed something on her bed. A H.I.V.E. communicator, which looked similar to the Titans, was on top of her covers. I debated whether to activate it when it flickered on, and I was shocked at who I saw. It was Madame Rouge of all people. I moved off to the side, hoping she didn't see me.

"I know you are there Quake, now pick up zis communicator right now." I grumbled to myself and picked up the communicator.

"What do you want Rouge?"

"Vat I vant is you Quake; beaten, broken, and helpless."

"Yeah, and I want to have one day where you crooks don't come out of whatever hole you crawl out of and terrorize my city so I can have a day off. We don't always get what we want Rouge."

"Oh, but I think that I may have a little leverage on you Quake". She moved her communicator to the side to show what she was talking about. Jinx was wrapped up in her other arm, still in her own pajamas, which confirms that a struggle took place. Jinx looked like she was barely conscious, but fortunately was breathing so I didn't panic any more than I already had on the inside. I decided to try to bluff Madame Rouge into letting her go.

"And what leverage is that Rouge? You have another villain in your grasp and you think that will get me into whatever trap that you've laid? You must be more stupid than you look lady, and if I must say so, you look really stupid." That seemed to ruffle her feathers a bit, but she quickly composed herself.

"I think not Quake, vhy else vould you be here if you did not care about her? You even have a rose in your hand non?" I looked down at my other hand which had both the present and a rose in it. I scowled a bit when I turned back to the communicator. "I thought so. On this communicator there are coordinates to vhere ve are. You vill come alone. If any other heroes come, Jinx vill die." she said as she tightened her arms grip on Jinx, showing me she was serious. "You have von hour. Do not make me vait."

As much as I hated to go at it alone, into an obvious trap, and without backup, I had to. Jinx was in danger, more than likely it was because she spent time with me in my house without trying to escape, which must have been suspicious to Rouge. The bottom line: she was in danger and it was all my fault. And as much as I hated that sadistic French bitch, I loved Jinx even more. I had to go and rescue her. I followed the map to the coordinates, which turned out to be an abandoned factory on the outskirts of town. The signal that was coming from the map led me inside it. More specifically a wall near the end of the factory. I was puzzled by this and expected an attack at any moment, when the wall opened up. I was apprehensive about going through it, but Jinx needed my help so I went in.

As I walked I could hear a faint voice at the end. "...Quake...help me..." as I heard this, I began to pick up the pace. The more I heard it the faster I moved, until I started flying in order to move faster. I saw a door at the end of the long hallway. I could hear Jinxes voice on the other side of it. I busted through the doors and walked in, not even looking for signs of a trap. I was too concerned with what was is front of me. A single light source from the ceiling showed me a helpless Jinx wrapped up in Madame Rouges arm, almost crushed to death. It looked like she was out cold, however. 'Good, now Jinx won't be able to see me murder this French bitch for what she's done to her.'

I spoke up to Rouge, "OK Rouge, you've got my attention, now let Jinx go she means nothing to you."

"Oh but she means so much to you non? I think I'll keep her like zis unless..."

"Unless what?" I asked her.

"Unless you vin of course." The rest of the room lit up, revealing a horde of villains and villainess. Some I didn't recognize, but I easily made out Mumbo Jumbo, Cinderblock, Overload, Plasmus, the other members of the H.I.V.E. 5, and Mad Mod. "If you vin against all of them, you and your precious Jinx may leave. But vhen you lose, it vill be your life." There was no choice to make.

"I accept your challenge Rouge."

"Good...now have at it everyone." and with that all the villains charged at me, and the battle began.

20 minutes later (I am not writing out every detail of the battle, just use your imagination).

I had managed to knock out about a third of the villains there, and I was starting to get tired. My body was telling me enough is enough, but my mind told me that the woman I loved was in danger and that I had to persevere. Suddenly Plasmus hit me with some of his toxic goo, and Overload hit me with an electrical attack. The pain was unbelievably intense. 'M-m-must e-e-e-end-d-dure i-i-it' I had trouble even thinking to myself. I didn't even notice Cinderblock until he was point-blank in front of me, hitting me and sending me into the opposite wall. All the villains took this as a opportunity to attack the wall above me. Causing several thousand pounds of debris to fall on top of me, completely covering me and crushing my left leg underneath it. My thoughts rushed in my head as I lay underneath the rubble, with my leg trapped, I couldn't turn around to lift the debris off of me. My thoughts sped through my mind even faster than I can fly. About how I ended up joining the Titans, stopping my first villain, my first solo mission, protecting my own city, my first major bust, being asked to watch over Jump City, seeing my little sister again after a year, and falling in love with the woman of my dreams, Jinx...Jinx?...JINX! What would those other villains do to her? Would they torture her? Make her suffer for being in the company of a hero? God, it was all my fault. I shouldn't have made her stay with me, I should have taken her to a hospital or...or something different. Then maybe she wouldn't be in danger. This was my fault, and I had to make it right, no matter the cost. There's one thing that can save me...and save her. It's something I've kept hidden from the Titans (hey it pays not telling everyone your secrets, especially with idiots like Poison Ivy and the Mad Hatter running around who can control minds). With all the damage I've taken today, the attack would almost completely drain me of energy. There was no choice, I had to do it to save Jinx. But first I had to clear the rubble.

I summoned up some energy and expelled it outwards, clearing the debris around me. It also had an unintended, and fortunate, side effect. About a sixth of the remaining villains had been knocked out by the force behind the debris expulsion. Meh, works for me. I needed to get some altitude, mostly because I didn't want anyone to know about my broken leg. I flew up about 3 feet into the air, right in the middle of the room, and concentrated as much energy as I could into the core of my body. When I reached as much as I could, holding some back just in case, I expelled the energy projection directly up. When it reached about 9 feet in the air it exploded into a dozen more, smaller spheres, in 12 different positions. These spheres then continued upwards until they reached a maximum height and started cascading downwards. The spheres then broke up into 6 more spheres, for a grand total of 72, each landing in different positions all over the battlefield. The attack finally knocked out every villain there, except for Madame Rouge and Jinx, leaving the battlefield with massive craters. I reached the ground and hunched over myself exhausted, but not exhausted enough to keep me from my senses.

I got back up as soon as I could, and called out to Rouge, "I've beaten all of them, now I expect to release Jinx as promised." I had expected her to drop Jinx and attack me, but what she did shocked me even more.

"Never let it be said I am not a voman of my vord." To my shock she lowered Jinx to the middle of the room, about 10 feet directly in front of me, she was unconscious (still) but unharmed. I was surprised at this, but I wasn't surprised at what happened after I took a few steps toward her. Rouge pulled out a remote and hit the button, causing a large object to fall. It was falling..._RIGHT WHERE JINX WAS LAYING_. I sped over to her as fast as I could, put my hands up and caught the object in midair.

The mass of this object was a lot more than anything I'd lifted before. "Heavy por vous, Quake? That object's mass is vun hundred and forty-four quintillion tons." _ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY-FOUR QUINTILLION TONS_? Did I hear that right? That was more than 5 times my record, and my body knew it too. "This is zee heaviest object in zee world, and if memory serves, is five times your record non?" How did she know that? Why I asked myself that redundant question I have no idea. She must have tortured Jinx and she gave that up. God, what I must have put her through.

The mass of the object and the force of gravity soon started to overcome the upward force my hands were exerting. In English, the object started to collapse further towards the ground. I soon realized that this was it for me. I couldn't lift this, hell I barely lifted twenty-four and a half quintillion tons. The weight soon caused me to collapse onto my knees and was about to give up when I looked over to the other person who was under the object. Jinx...she looked so fragile, so helpless. I couldn't let Jinx die, she was the most important thing in the world to me. With that thought, I found strength I didn't even know I had. I managed to, somehow, lift the massive object, get up off of my knees into a standing position, lift it above my head, and threw it aside. The object landed with a loud **THUD**. I couldn't help but fall back onto my hands and knees. Panting like a dog in the summer sun and all my muscles screaming in pain. I had to get Jinx out of here now, before Rouge tried anything else. I stood up, albeit a bit woozy and slightly light-headed, and walked over to Jinx.

I picked her up, lifted her up to my face and said, "Hey Jinx, wake up...please wake up, your safe...please". As a tear fell from my face and landed on hers, her eyes opened up to reveal her beautiful cat-like eyes. "Hey sleepy, what do you say we make like hockey players and get the pu-" before I could finish my thought she did something unexpected.

She hugged me around my neck, crying into my shoulder. "You came for me, you really do care about me."

"Of course Jinx, I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"Oh don't worry, you won't have to imagine." and with that something metallic was attached to my neck. Before I could even react, Rouge pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it, sending a powerful electric shock throughout my body.

"That's five gigavolts of electricity coursing through you Quake. You should have known better than to trust a villain". After almost a minute of agonizing torture, she (thankfully) lifted her finger from the button. My body couldn't take much more, I collapsed onto my knees then fell forward onto my stomach.

The last thing I remember doing is looking at Jinx and uttering one word. "Why?", it came out as a whisper, then the entire world went black.

* * *

**And what a twist at the end. Jinx was in on it the whole Time.**

**The next chapter is called The Truth and Reconciliation (yes I know that's a level from Halo: Combat Evolved).**

**If you like it please review.**


	6. The Truth and Reconciliation

*Authors Note - I do not own any of the Teen Titans, DC characters or the Grand Theft Auto Cities. I do however own Quake, my Original Character.  
Also - 'This is Thinking' - "This is Talking"

Last Chapter:

Quake POV

[Jinx] hugged me around my neck, crying into my shoulder. "You came for me, you really do care about me."

"Of course Jinx, I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"Oh don't worry, you won't have to imagine." and with that something metallic was attached to my neck. Before I could even react, Rouge pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it, sending a powerful electric shock throughout my body.

"That's five gigavolts of electricity (A/N: that's 50 times a lightning strike's voltage) coursing through you Quake. You should have known better than to trust a villain".

After almost a minute of agonizing torture, she (thankfully) lifted her finger from the button. My body couldn't take much more, I collapsed onto my knees then fell forward onto my stomach. The last thing I remember doing is looking at Jinx and uttering one word. "Why?", it came out as a whisper, then the entire world went black.

Chapter 6 - The Truth and Reconciliation

Jinx POV

I couldn't believe it. The pain who's been bothering me for days has finally been defeated. It was really stupid of him to agree to Rouge's terms perfectly. I was almost expecting another hero to drop in as his back-up. But none ever showed, didn't he tell anyone about this? He must be more stupid than I thought.

_But he did it to rescue you._

My conscience was telling me I did the wrong thing, and I was starting to believe it. I looked down at him, his body still smoking from the energy from the electric shock and I almost...pitied him. He came here to rescue me, he believed that my life was in danger, he saved me from getting crushed, which Madame Rouge never told me about, and how did I repay him? By attaching a shock collar on his neck and shocking him into oblivion. He was the only person who said he trusted me.

No, he probably trusts everyone. I need to stop thinking these thoughts. I'm bad luck. A villain. That's the way it is. And that's the way it'll stay. No matter what he does, I'll be a villain. Always.

"Good vork Jinx," Madame Rouge said, "Vith the assistance of the capture of the hero Quake, I am inclined to offer you membership into zee Brotherhood of Evil. Velcome to our ranks."

"T-thank you Madame. I'm honoured to be a member." I said as I deactivated the hologram projector that Gizmo made changing from the pajama disguise to my regular outfit.

"Your first task is to load zis idiot onto the vehicle in zee back."

"Y-yes Madame Rouge," I said. She was gone to god only knows where and I was left with my orders. I did as I was asked and lifted Quake onto the transport in the back of the building. He was really heavy, though for someone of his height I guess it was normal. I finished putting him in the truck and Madame Rouge appeared.

"You may get in zee truck, Jinx," she said.

"R-really? Y-you mean I can come with you? I've been waiting for this day for so long, I-I-I'm so happy right now I can't describe it." Both of us got into the vehicle and Madame Rouge drove us away. I fell asleep in the truck, so I have no idea exactly where we are.

We were in some kind of abandoned building, underground somewhere I didn't recognize. We must be on the outskirts of Jump City, on the other side of town from the factory where we beat Quake. Madame Rouge stopped the truck and got out, then she went towards the back, grabbed Quake, put him on a gurney and strapped him in. I doubt that she'd give him medical attention. She told me to wait here until she called me in, and I did as she asked. But my thoughts were on the hero that she had taken with her.

After about 15 minutes of me wrestling with my thoughts about what I did to Quake, Madame Rouge called me to where she was. I walked in and stepped through some kind of energy field and saw Quake hanging by the wall with chains on his wrists, ankles, and neck. He gave a slight moan and his eyes started to open, he was becoming at least semi conscious.

"Vake up Quake, ve need you to answer some questions." He shook his head from side to side, trying to regain conciousness. He looked right at me, even though I couldn't see his eyes, I knew he was. He didn't say anything. He just moved his head to the side.

"If you refuse to answer any questions..." she pulled out a remote and pressed the button. A massive shock was sent throughout his body, not as powerful as before but still more than any human, and most meta-humans, could stand.

"Zis shock collar vill also put out electric shocks constantly through your body, vhich vill keep your powers in check. Now, vhat is your secret identity Quake?" He looked up at this almost surprised at the question, but then looked away again refusing to answer. Annoyed at this, Madame Rouge activated the remote and shocked him again, his body twisting with convulsions.

After a minute, Madame Rouge released the button and said, "Zis is painful for you Quake non? Vhile those shocks veren't as powerful as before, it vill lengthen the time ve can torture you for information," His body slumped down, wanting to fall forward but the chains stopped him.

Something deep down in my heart told me that this wasn't right, that nobody deserved to be tortured like this. Madame Rouge then spoke to me, "Jinx, you may continue the torture of zis idiot. For now ask him very general questions but vhen he breaks call me immediately."

"Y-yes Madame," I replied. With this she handed me the remote and left. When I was sure that she'd left the room, I turned to Quake. His head was still turned away from me, as though he couldn't bear to look at me.

I wanted to know why he'd come to the factory all by himself, why he didn't tell anyone about this. "Why did you try to rescue me Quake?" No answer.

"Why did you agree to Madame Rouge's terms so perfectly?" Again no answer.

I finally said the question on my mind since he regained consciousness, "Why won't you talk to me?" Yet again, no answer. I was getting fed up at the 'no talking' persona of his.

I said to him, "Fine! Say nothing and be tortured. It doesn't bother me any," that was a lie though.

I turned towards the exit and was at the edge of the energy field when I heard a voice behind me say, "...you hurt me Jinx...". I was surprised that he talked to me, and I turned around and walked towards him.

"What was that Quake? I hurt you? I guess 5 gigavolts of electricity would-"

"...not like that...you betrayed me...and my trust..." he interjected.

"So what," I retorted, "You probably trust everyone, don't you?"

His reply shocked me, "...no...I only trusted 7 people...you've met 4 of them already..."

"Oh, who?"

"...Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, and..." he paused as though looking for the right way to say it. "...you met the other one 2 days ago..." I knew who he was talking about. His sister.

"Oh..." was all I could say, "who are the other three?"

"...my two other best friends...they know about my joining the Titans..." He didn't say who they were, which was probably for the best given the circumstances.

"And the last one?" I asked him.

"...it was you..." he replied, which shocked me. He trusted me? And not only that, I'm one of only 7 people he trusted? T-this couldn't be true, he...he had to be lying. I was about to say something when I realized exactly what he said. 'it _was_ you'. He said was, not is but was. I broke his trust when I betrayed him. I felt horrible, he trusts so few people that to have that trust broken would be like losing a limb. I had to say something to him.

"Why don't you trust anyone else?" Oh brilliant Jinx, ask him about trust.

"...I just don't is all...though some have proven that I can't trust them..."

"What do you mean?"

"...there was the Red X incident with Robin...the H.I.V.E. Academy incident with Cyborg (which caused me to blush a bit)...and the Titans East were mind controlled by Brother Blood once...I just can't put my trust in people if I don't show me they deserve it..."

"...and I deserve it Quake?" I said almost as a whisper. He moved his head trying to get me to come over to his face. I did, curious as to what he wanted.

He spoke to me in a whisper. "...it wasn't completely misguided was it?...you didn't tell Rouge about my secret identity, my sister, where I live, my back story, and what I told you about the Titans. Right..." He was right about that, the only information I gave Madame Rouge was how much mass he could lift.

I figured this would be as good a time as any to ask him what's been on my mind for days. I moved back from him and said, "When I was there for the first day I said something that got on your nerves, why was that?"

"...I don't want to talk about that Jinx..." he replied, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Why not? You might die here and I want to know why what I said made you so upset."

"Alright, fine then."

He told me everything. About how, before he joined the Titans he was a somewhat (I say that because he was suppressing his powers the whole time this happened) regular kid going to school. How he tried asking girls out on dates and how they would turn him down in the rudest possible manner; they'd slap him across the face, kick/hit him in a "tender area", how they'd just ignore him, and how, on one unfortunate incident, he was shocked by a weak stun gun. And how all of the girls, and most guys, would talk about him behind his back. How they'd call him a freak, and that he would get a date...if Hell froze over a hundred times. They had also made fun of the way he looked and that's why he wouldn't show me his face during our date, why he always kept it in shadows. And how one day it all came to a head, and he couldn't put any concentration behind suppressing his powers. His eyes flashed pink and so did a section of the roof in his school. The way he explained it to me was that the energy he used was similar to a blade that could cut through anything. That was when he joined up with the Titans. I almost shed a few tears. His _entire_ back story was so similar to mine. He changed the subject though.

"The answer to your question Jinx," he said.

"What?" I replied.

"The questions you asked me- 'Why did I try to rescue you' and 'Why I agreed to Rouge's terms perfectly',"

"Oh..." I'd forgotten about those.

"The answer is...that I thought that you'd been kidnapped because of my decisions. And I didn't want you to get hurt because of something I did." Did he say that he didn't want me to get hurt? Does he really care about me, or is my mind just toying with me? No. He couldn't like me, I'm bad luck. Good and me don't get along. No matter how he might see it and how much my heart protested.

"So you were just feeling guilty?"

He blushed a bit when I said this, as though embarrassed about the truth, "Yes and no".

But before he could say anymore, Madame Rouge entered. She made her way towards us and he immediately looked away, saying nothing. I didn't have to be as smart as Gizmo to figure out that he wanted me to play along. "Has zis idiot said anything yet Jinx?"

What could I do. I was starting to develop _feelings_ for this hero. I could kiss my chances of joining the Brotherhood of Evil goodbye if they found out. Not to mention that this would paint a massive target on my back with every other villain. I had to say something, and the best bet right now was to play along with Quake's act.

"No nothing yet Madame Rouge. He's quite stubborn." I gave him a light shock, which he played up to make it look worse than it was. Madame Rouge seemed to buy this.

"Very well, you may leave Jinx and get some rest. You look like you need it."

I didn't want to. I didn't want to leave him alone with her. Who knows what she might do when I'm gone. If I didn't it would look suspicious though. I had to, no matter how much it hurt me to. "Yes Madame Rouge." I turned to leave, but before I went through the door, I looked back at was trying to save me and look at where I put him. He would be tortured for god knows how long. I looked back to the door, it opened and I stepped through. Just before the door closed I could hear a gut-wrenching scream from Quake. He was being tortured right now and there was nothing I could do about it.

I made my way to a makeshift room and sat down on my bed. My legs curled up to my chest, thinking about the hero with Madame Rouge. _My Hero_. I didn't bother listening to the voice that told me that this was what he deserved. I knew better than that. I started to think about the time we spent together when I had my concussion. He treated me like no one had ever done so before. He made me breakfast every day, he talked to me about what was bothering me, I met some of his family and his sister liked me even after she found out I was a villain. When we were out on our date he gave anyone who looked at me with disgust a threatening glare, which was kind of sweet of him. He even seemed sad when I left him.

And that kiss. The one he gave me before I left. Did it mean something to him, like what it ment to me?...No he was probably just trying to convert me. He didn't really care about me, not in the way I'm starting to care about him. God, he was starting to turn me to the _hero_ side.

The last scream I heard before I left him with Madame Rouge echoed around in my head. It was starting to torture me as much as it did him. He needed my help and I wasn't helping him. He helped me when he thought I needed it, and he almost died. He was willing to give his life for me and I couldn't even stand up to the person I idolized my whole life. I sighed, I had to help him. It was only fair since he saved me from the collapsing building. But doing so would make me an enemy of every villain out there, and it looks like I'm going to have to betray the person I looked up to, to save the hero that I liked. Even if he doesn't like me back.

* * *

**And there's chapter 6, hope everybody reading this is enjoying it so far.**

**Feel free to comment on the story. Also if anyone has any questions about the story so far I'd be happy to answer them.**

**Also when this story is over I'll also start on other stories:**

**Frozen with maybe Tangled and Brave sequels (Rated M), HTTYD/Halo, though I still need 2 more Spartans (Rated T-M), Assassin's Creed/Halo (maybe T), also another Teen Titans story (Rated T-M haven't decided yet), and maybe a HTTYD/Assassin's Creed story**


	7. Redemption

**Sorry to all the people reading this about the long delay between uploads. Life gets in the way.**

**Without further ado, Chapter 7**

* * *

*Authors Note - I do not own any of the Teen Titans, DC characters or the Grand Theft Auto Cities. I do however own Quake, my Original Character.  
Also - 'This is Thinking' - "This is Talking"

Chapter 7 - Redemption

Jinx POV

I woke up a few hours later in a panic. 'How long was I out for, and how long has he been with Madame Rouge.' God, I was so worried about him. I never cared about anyone like this before...well that's not entirely true, Stone aka Cyborg did seem to have some kind of interest in me when he went undercover at the H.I.V.E. academy. I also had an interest in him, but it never got serious between us.

How did I end up falling for Quake anyway? He was annoying, cocky, arrogant, stubborn, smart, and...always nice to me no matter what I did to him. I didn't know if Quake felt the same about me, but it doesn't matter. I like him a lot, but I couldn't admit to myself how much I really did like him. I had to help him escape, no matter what. I got dressed and headed out to where Madame Rouge was. I had to think of a way to get her out of there without being suspicious. How to do that though?

I arrived at the holding area where Quake was. When the door opened I heard him yell out in pain. I stepped through the door and saw Quake hunched forward as far as he could with chains on his wrists. He looked like he'd been tortured for hours. I wanted to shed more than a few tears, but I had to keep my composure in front of Madame Rouge.

Calmly I moved towards her and spoke to her, "Hello Madame Rouge, have you gotten anything out of him yet?"

"No, nothing yet Jinx," she replied, "Zis one is being more stubborn than most heroes" as she gave him another shock.

"You've been at this for hours Madame, do you mind if I take another turn questioning him? You could get some much-needed rest".

She mulled this over briefly, holding the button down. "Very vell Jinx you may take over, but as before vhen he breaks you let me know right away."

"Of course Madame." She handed me the remote and left. When the door had shut, Quake spoke up to me.

"...hey Jinx...enjoying yourself?..." he managed to croak out. A single tear leaked out of my eyes when he said that, he'd been tortured for god knows how long and it was all my fault.

"No I'm not, as much as I thought I'd be at the time." I looked over his body, his muscles obviously in pain as I could see them convulsing under his costume. "I can't stand seeing you like this knowing it's all my fault"

"...it's not your fault Jinx...I came here willingly to rescue you...I was half expecting a trap for me...I just...wasn't expecting you to be in on it..." my heart sunk when he said that.

"Look, I've decided to help you out, to let you escape. But this doesn't mean that I'm going to be a hero. I just want to repay you for saving my life when the building almost collapsed on me alright."

"...it would frighten me if it would be that easy.." he said with a smirk on his face. I just glared at him. "...soooo are you going to get me down?..." I smiled at him and hexed the chains that bound him to the wall and he fell with a thud on the floor.

He yelled out loud "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH"

"That fall couldn't have hurt that bad."

"My leg, it's still broken." I'd almost forgotten the rubble that fell on him when he tried to rescue me. "It should-be healed already. Why...the shock collar. It's been constantly sending shocks throughout my body, suppressing my powers...and my healing."

"Can you walk with it?"

"I'll try". He tries to stand up, but the pressure becomes too much on his left leg and he collapsed onto the floor. "I can't stand up on my own. I need help."

I grumbled a little bit but I knew I had to help him. I knelt down and tossed his left shoulder over mine. We started to move towards the door, the energy field was disabled thanks to me, when he spoke up.

"Jinx, wait." I turned to look at him and he put his hand on my cheek and pulled me into a kiss.

A kiss! Not on the cheek like the first time he kissed me, but on the lips this time! It was timid and shy, like he'd never done it before. As fast as he initiated the kiss, he pulled away. I whimpered a bit when his lips left mine, I wanted to deepen the kiss.

"W-why did you do that?"

"To say thank you for rescuing me, in case I don't get to later". What did he mean by that, 'in case I don't get to later'. Did he think he wasn't going to make it? Or did he think I would leave him. It doesn't matter now. What matters is getting us out of here.

"Ummm, Ok then. Lets get out of here."

He chuckled a bit and said "I'm on your time Jinx". I glared at him again. Couldn't he take this seriously?

We headed out the door and down the hallway, and I took notice of how little security there was. Something was off about it, either they hadn't planned on me rescuing Quake or there was some other kind of security measures in place.

Suddenly out of nowhere a fist flew towards us, and more specifically me. At the last second Quake pushed me out of the way and absorbed the hit himself. "You think I vouldn't know if you escaped Quake? Zee chains vere connected to a silent alarm system vhich activated vhen they broke."

He stumbled backwards and Madame Rouge took the opportunity to grab him, lift him in the air and throw him against the walls repeatedly. "You cannot escape from me".

I couldn't take it anymore, I hexed Madame Rouge. I attacked my idol. The person I looked up to my whole life. She was stunned for a second but launched a flurry of attacks at me. I cringed and waited for the attacks to hit, but none of them did. I looked around and a blue sphere was around my body protecting it.

It didn't take a genius to figure out Quake protected me. Madame Rouge figured it out too and flung her arm towards him. It connected with his head and he hit the wall beside him. The sphere disappeared when his head hit the wall. Madame Rouge attacked me again and this time there was nothing to stop it. Her punches and kicks connected with my head and stomach.

At that moment, Quake lunged himself at Madame Rouge. When his fists connected with her head, it created shock waves. He moved so fast, and fought so hard against her I think he forgot about his broken leg. With one more punch he knocked her out cold, and collapsed onto the floor.

My body hurt from the attacks Madame Rouge gave me, but I knew I had to get Quake out of here before Madame Rouge woke up.

I walked over to him and said, "Come on, we have to go". I picked him up because of his broken leg and it was obvious that he wasn't fully there. His eyes couldn't focus on anything for very long, and his limbs were limp. I had a hard time getting him to the truck that brought us here. It didn't have much gas in it but I hoped it was enough to get us to his home, where he'd be safe.

I started up the truck and drove us as far as the truck could until it ran out of gas. We were in the middle of downtown, luckily it was late at night so everyone was asleep. I got out of the truck and helped him out. In this part of town the truck would be gone by morning.

He could partially move under his own power trying to walk with his right leg, with his left still broken. After a few hundred meters of walking it was obvious he was getting weaker and weaker. Eventually he collapsed over almost taking me with him.

I was frantic at this, I tried to get him to stay conscious saying, "Come on Quake, stay with me."

"...don't worry Jinx...it wasn't your fault...". And with that he closed his eyes. Tears were streaming down my face like a river. I didn't even notice the figure approaching behind us until he was there, with a big lightning bolt on his chest.

* * *

**So there's Chapter 7, Chapter 8 will be up soon (hopefully).**

**Also points to those who guess which DC character it is. **


	8. Resurrection

*Authors Note - I do not own any of the Teen Titans, DC characters or the Grand Theft Auto Cities. I do however own Quake, my Original Character.  
Also - 'This is Thinking' - "This is Talking"

Chapter 8 - Resurrection

Quakes POV

I woke up with the mother, no scratch that, the grandfather of all headaches. My head felt like it had gone 10 rounds in the ring against Doomsday. I could hear talking just out of my line of sight. I opened my eyes and was surprised that I was in the Titans infirmary. I could hear voices just out of my line of sight.

"Why didn't you take her in?"

"He needed help first."

"You should have let me help him. I would've gotten to him, dropped him off at the infirmary, and gotten to her before she could blink."

"We've been over this, I wouldn't have been able to set up the infirmary for him in time, only you would've. Besides we don't know if she had anything to do with what happened to him."

"Then you should have brought her in for questioning." I had to say it, they just set me up for it so perfectly.

"You two sound like an old married couple, you know that".

"QUAKE!" they both yelled out loud.

"Well, well. If it isn't Billy Batson, and Wally West. I knew it was you two nitwits by the sound of your voices. They're like nails scratching down a chalkboard."

"Dude you've been out cold for a full day, what happened", Billy asked.

The memories flashed back as fast as Wally could run. Jinx being kidnapped, the shock collar, the torture, and how Jinx helped me escape.

"Too much to explain in a short time, what are you even doing here anyway"?

"Tracy called us when you didn't show up after school for her like you always do. She knew something was wrong and called us up right away," Wally said.

"What would I do without a sister like her."

"Ahem" both of them said out loud.

"Or friends like you, I guess."

"Best friends," Billy chimed in, "what happened anyway, why was that girl with you?"

I couldn't tell them that she had gotten me kidnapped by Madame Rouge? "She...she helped me escape from that French bitch. She snuck in and got me out of there, the only reason Rouge knew I was free was because the alarm system was connected to the chains that bound me."

"Why did she even help you in the first place?" Wally asked. I didn't see any harm in telling the truth here.

"I saved her from being crushed by a falling building. I guess that was her way of repaying me." That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks, where was Jinx? I tried to get up off of the bed, but I was stopped by Billy and Wally.

"Hey, whoa Nicholas. You're still hurt from the torture. Don't try to move." Billy said to me.

"I don't care, I have to find her."

"Does she mean something to you Quake?" Wally asked me. The blood rushed to my cheeks when he said that. I didn't want anyone to know I had a crush on a villainess."You do don't you".

"Does it matter Flash, or are you going to tell Robin about this".

"Why would we?" Billy asked. I guess they didn't know that she was a villain, and I intended to keep it that way.

"Nevermind. I need to find her, and you won't stop me."

"Why do you want to find her?" Billy asked again.

"I have my reasons Shazam." I said as I pulled everything attached to me off. "I thank you for helping me, but I think Jump City will be fine with me protecting it until the Titans get back in 2 days."

"Today." Wally said.

"What?"

"The Titans get back today Quake." I was tortured by Madame Rouge for 24 straight hours? No wonder I collapsed, I must have been exhausted.

"Like I said, thanks for saving me. The Titans get back today apparently and I think we should do a quick patrol before they get here, just like old times. What do you say?"

They looked at me with a 'do you even need to ask' look on their faces. Shazam yelled his name out loud, Kid Flash changed into his costume that he kept in his ring in the blink of an eye, and I struck my fists together.

I was patrolling the city when I got a massive headache. At first I thought it was because of what had happened to me over the last few days, but the ones before never included a flash of sorts. I just passed it off as nothing. I flew a few more blocks to the east, when the flashing occurred again, this time with some kind of pulse coming from my body.

"Ok, this ain't funny. Why's everything flashing?" And this time another pulse came back to me, from the North. I decided it wouldn't hurt to see what caused it. I landed at the top of a roof about 2 stories up, when the pulse happened again. But this time the pulse connected with a person on the street, the person glowed a bit and the return pulse came back to me.

'No way. I've got some kind of Sonar ability. Never knew that about me.' It was Jinx that my Sonar ability was detecting. But that didn't shock me as much as what was going on below, and it fueled my rage.

Jinx POV

I was so scared when Shazam showed up behind me. I thought he was going to hurt me when he saw Quake on the ground. Instead he asked me what happened and I said nothing. I didn't know how to tell anybody what happened. I just told him that Quake was hurt and needed medical attention fast.

He said nothing, walked over to Quake, picked him up and said, "I'll get him the help he needs," and he flew off.

That was over 24 hours ago and I haven't heard anything since. Maybe he woke up and blamed me for everything, or maybe he hasn't woken up at all. He was tortured badly enough too. God, I blame myself for this. If I hadn't told Madame Rouge that I wanted to get rid of him after he foiled our first robbery attempt after the Titans left, he wouldn't be in this predicament now. He must hate me by now, and he should. I've given him no reason to trust me or even like me. It hurt letting him go, knowing I couldn't be there with him. I liked him a lot, Ok I loved him, but I knew he didn't feel the same about me.

I continued walking god knows where, I didn't know where I was walking and I didn't care. He didn't need me, he didn't need a jinx in his life, and I wasn't about to let there be one. Out of nowhere, a fist flew towards me and knocked me over. I was dazed for a second or two, and didn't know who had knocked me over until they started talking.

"You think you can just valk out of our hideout and not get away? Especially vith Quake. Now vhere is he?" It was Madame Rouge. She must have regained consciousness and tracked me down.

"I-I don't know. Shazam took him somewhere."

"Shazam vas here? And he did not take you in?" There was a little bit of suspicion in her voice. She probably wondered if I was a hero pretending to be a villain.

"H-he said he needed to get him to some infirmary fast. He said he'd be back for me but I didn't stick around to see what he wanted". That was only a partial lie. Shazam didn't say anything about being back for me, but she didn't need to know that.

"Then I have no use for you," she said and struck me with another blow. Knocking me several more feet back. She knew that I knew where Quake was, and it looked like she was going to beat it out of me.

Just when I thought that, a projectile comes flying in at a perfect 45 degree angle. The force of the impact caused a land wave heading in Madame Rouge's direction, forcefully knocking her back. I was absolutely astonished at what caused it, or rather who caused it.

It was Quake! He stood up out of the crater he had created and spoke out loud. "If you want to hurt her Rouge, you'll have to get through me first."

She looked at him and said, "I don't vant zee intern Quake. I vant zee boss," gesturing at him. They were going to fight, and I was caught in the middle of it.

* * *

**All right Chapter 8 is up. I think I'll post a little teaser of a story I want to work on in the future.**

**Also congrats to the user for getting the right answer to the question in the last chapter, it was Shazam.**

**Hopefully I'll get Chapter 9 up soon. Spoiler - the title of it is Vengeance.**

**I always appreciate reviews. And if anyone is confused I'll answer any questions you have.**


	9. Vengeance

*Authors Note - I do not own any of the Teen Titans, DC characters or the Grand Theft Auto Cities. I do however own Quake, my Original Character.  
Also - 'This is Thinking' - "This is Talking"

Chapter 9 - Vengeance

Jinx POV

This was a Mexican Standoff if there ever was one, only with two people instead of three. I was hiding behind some broken asphalt that had been uplifted when Quake made his "grand entrance" Neither made a move, because they each knew that the other would get the upper hand.

Regardless of this Quake made the first move and launched a beam attack at Madame Rouge. She countered by leaping towards him and almost hitting him with her fist, narrowly dodging it. He landed behind her and landed 3 punches; right, left, right. All connected with her and there was so much force behind each punch, he was mad about something. Was it - no, he couldn't be, but he might be doing this as revenge for the torture.

He then connected both of his fists in an overhead punch directly to her head, yelling out "Stay Still!".

He knocked her back several feet, when she finally stood up she said, "Impressive, now lets see how vell you can adapt." At this she reached up with her flexible arm and grabbed a sign from on the front of one of the buildings nearby and threw it at him. He dodged this as well, though it was a near miss.

He retorted to Madame Rouge saying "Nice Try."

Madame Rouge tried a change in tactics, trying for a ranged assault. She leapt into the air and threw her flexible arm towards Quake. He grabbed it out of midair and pulled her towards him. He then punched her in the face as soon as she was close enough and sent her back several feet.

She was dazed, but on her feet and Quake then grabbed her by her head, tilted it (and her upper torso) forward and gave her a right uppercut to the gut, jumped about a foot in the air, spun a 360, and threw a left at her head. He also yelled out "Dumb-mother-fucker!", which surprised me.

I didn't think he swore that badly. I mean I head him say a couple of curse words, but nothing that bad. She fell down to the ground but got right back up, obviously tired.

Madame Rouge changed her tactics again, this time trying a brute force approach.

She turned her fists into a hammer and a mace, saying, "Vell now you've just pissed me off."

She lunged towards him with the hammer, which connected with his gut. He stumbled back a bit and collapsed down onto one knee, it was obvious he hadn't fully healed. Madame Rouge took this opportunity to close the distance between the two of them. She brought her mace hand overhead and brought it down on him.

He dodged at the last second landing behind her, saying, "Now I know you're just trying to make me mad." He then grabbed her with his left hand, jumped back over her spinning his body 180 degrees, landed, turned to his right and threw Madame Rouge behind him.

As he did this he taunted her saying "Too slow!"

As she got up Quake taunted her further saying, "Show me what you got Rouge!" This pushed her over the edge, and she jumped in the air and tried to punch Quake with her right fist.

He blocked her fist with his left forearm and gave her an uppercut to the jaw. She stumbled backwards, very woozy and not thinking clearly.

She tried to throw a flexible arm attack towards him. He caught it and pulled her towards him to the point where she was behind him, and he turned and gave her an overhead punch with the back of his right hand.

Next she turned both her arms into hammers, leapt into the air and brought them down on him. He deflected them with his forearms, grabbed her arms right below where the hammers were, pulled down on her arms and gave her a swift knee to her jaw.

Madame Rouge stumbled backwards at this and fell to the ground. Quake walked over towards her, knelt down and grabbed her by the front of her outfit. He raised his right fist in the air, was he going to kill Madame Rouge?

No, he-he couldn't, he was a hero. But with everything he's gone through in the past few days I really wouldn't blame him. I couldn't watch this. As his back was turned to me, I ran as fast as I could.

I got maybe 200 feet away when I heard an earth shattering punch hitting concrete. I gasped out loud. He did it, he killed her and I knew I was next.

Quakes POV

I lifted Madame Rouge up by her outfit. I raised my right fist in the air. Hatred filling me up, not for what she did to me but for what she did to Jinx before I intervened. It would be so easy to end it, and Jinx wouldn't have to endure anything like that ever again.

I threw my fist towards Madame Rouge's face as fast as I could. The sound of flesh hitting the concrete echoed all around.

But it wasn't Madame Rouge's flesh that hit the ground. She looked to the right of her face and saw that I had missed her face by a few inches. My fist was about 6-8 inches into the ground, and Rouge had a shocked look on her face.

I said to her, "I want you to remember this Rouge, I want you to remember that I had your life in my hands and I chose not to end your life. I am and will always be a better person than you." and with that she passed out.

I let go of her and she collapsed on the ground. She would be picked up by the police later and Jinx would be safe from her...Jinx? In all the excitement I'd forgotten about her. Where'd she get off to?

Guess I'd have to use my Sonar to find her. I concentrated hard and sent out a pulse to try and find her. The return pulse came back a few hundred feet away. She wasn't far away.

Jinx POV

I ran up the nearest building I could find, an old condemned structure that had old rotten floorboards. I ran as fast as I could and didn't realize I had made my was up to the roof. I walked over to the edge of the building. It would be easy and swift, unlike the fate that awaited me if Quake caught me. But I couldn't do it, I wanted to live not to end my life. I stepped away from the edge when I heard a voice behind me, "There you are."

* * *

**Oooo, what's going to happen? Sorry to leave everyone in suspense, but the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Next chapter - Just A Jinx**


	10. Just A Jinx

*Authors Note - I do not own any of the Teen Titans, DC characters or the Grand Theft Auto Cities. I do however own Quake, my Original Character.  
Also - 'This is Thinking' - "This is Talking"

Chapter 10 - Just a Jinx

Jinx POV

There he was. The one person I didn't want to see more than anything in this world. Quake. He found me. What was he going to do with me now that he had me? Torture me or just kill me right away? Maybe he wouldn't do anything for a while to torment me further.

I decided that it would be easier if he just killed me and get it over with. I walked over towards him, head down, feet and arms feeling like lead.

"Well what are you waiting for?" I said, it was like all the happiness I felt had disappeared from the world.

He just stepped over to me, he stopped when we were about a foot away from each other. I knew that this was it for me, I closed my eyes and waited for him to get it over with.

"What are you talking about Jinx?" he said to me.

Was he really that dense...no he was toying with me, prolonging my suffering. "Please just make it fast. I don't want any pain."

"I'm not going to hurt you Jinx." He had to be screwing with me, he makes it look like he won't hurt me but he will. He continued, "Why would you think I would?"

"Because of what you did to Madame Rouge, you killed her, I heard it."

"No I didn't." He shocked me with this, Madame Rouge wasn't dead? He continued, "I'm better than she is and I proved it to her by showing her that I had the power to take her life and chose not to. Just like I told you before, you're better than them too and you can choose not to be one of them."

I just stared at him in disbelief, he couldn't be serious could he? I had to ask him. "Why wouldn't you kill me after what I've done to you? I got you captured, tortured and you ended up in a makeshift hospital. What are you, mad?"

"Yes you did do that, but you also realized that what you were doing was wrong, and you helped me to escape and get me to my friends in time. That severely outweighs the capture and torture. After all, Thomas Kemp wrote, 'Love feels no burden, thinks nothing of its trouble, attempts what is above its strength, pleads no excuse for impossibility, for it thinks all things are lawful for itself, and all things are possible'. And to your last question all I have to say is 'I have loved to the point of madness. That which is called madness. That which to me is the only sensible way to love.' by Francoise Sagan."

Did he say Love? Not only once but 3 times. He wasn't going to hurt me, and I think he said that he loved me in his own way. I had to be sure, "Are you saying that you love me?"

"Yes I am Jinx. I love you. I fell in love with you when we first met."

He loves me. He said that he LOVES me. My heart got caught in my throat. This was the happiest moment in my life. He must have sensed this, because he cupped my cheek with his left hand and brought my face closer to his. Our lips were almost touching each others...

CCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK

The rotting floorboards underneath us gave into our combined weight. We both fell. He reached out and grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into his body putting my body on top of his as we crashed through 7 floors. His body taking all the pain from breaking through the floors. We landed hard on the ground floor, luckily there was no basement in the building.

I landed on top of him, and felt something wet around my chest. I got up off of him and what I saw horrified me. A large piece of metal was sticking out of his chest, right near his heart.

"Uuuuuuuggggghhhhhh," he had trouble breathing. He was hurt so badly and it was all my fault. Me. I'm just bad luck, a jinx. When good things happen to me they always end badly. But this time I really did it. My bad luck was going to turn me into a murderer.

All of a sudden I heard a beeping coming from his costume. His Titans communicator! I thought Madame Rouge took his communicator, why did he have one now? It didn't matter. It was lucky that he did.

Raven's face appeared on the communicator and she was shocked, or as shocked as Raven gets, at who answered. "Jinx, why do you have Quakes communicator?"

"Raven! Thank god! Quake's...well he..." I turned the communicator towards him so she could see what was going on.

"Oh...no..." she said, "where are you?" I told her where she could find us and the communicator turned off. I didn't want to leave him, but I also didn't want the Titans to catch me.

I started to leave when his hand caught mine. "Don't leave me Jinx." he could barely say it as his lungs must have been filling up with blood. I didn't want to, so I stayed with him comforting him the whole time. I could hear Raven outside just as Quake lost consciousness.

Quake POV

I woke up in an all too familiar surrounding. I was back in the Titans infirmary. I thought it had all been a dream until I tried to sit up and got a sharp pain in my chest. I knew then that it hadn't been a dream. "Finally you're up."

"Hey Raven, where are the other Titans?"

"They're still fighting, they asked me to come here so you could go back and protect Los Santos."

"Oh, thanks. Glad you showed up when you did."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

There was no point lying to her, she could just read my mind to see if I was telling the truth. So I told her everything in every little detail I could remember. Everything from when I first met Jinx and the other members of the H.I.V.E. 5 to when she found me.

"That's quite a story."

"Just read my mind if you don't believe me."

"I do believe your story."

Then I remembered who was with me at the time. "Raven where's Jinx?"

"I don't know, she was gone when I got there."

"Oh, how long have I been out?"

"About 3 days." 3 DAYS! God only knows what happened to her. I got up, despite the pain it caused me.

Raven stopped me and said, "You can't go out, you're not healed yet."

"Ok...hey do you mind getting me some water? I'm parched."

She looked at me with an eyebrow raised and said "Fine, but don't go anywhere." When she left the room I got up and headed out the door as fast as I was able to.

I had to find Jinx, at all costs.

Jinx POV

I continued walking god knows where, I didn't know where I was walking and I didn't care. In the time span of a week a hero had inserted himself into my life and turned it upside down. He tried to convert me and he succeeded, I freed him, attacked Madame Rouge, and fell for him. But at the same time, he fell for me too.

I started to get a fever not long after what happened with Quake, I just passed it off as my mind trying to adjust to no longer being a villain. But it got worse and worse each day. Eventually I found myself in the warehouse district. The fever was really bad, and the nausea, vomiting and pain and cramps weren't helping matters. I got into an open warehouse and felt too weak to move.

My whole world was going black, and just before I lost complete consciousness I saw a dark figure approach me.

* * *

**OK****, here is Chapter 10, I've been on a roll tonight getting 3 chapters done. Hope everyone enjoys my Story.**

**And again, if anyone is confused about what's going on, I'd be more than happy to explain it.**

**And points to those who guess what's wrong with Jinx.**


	11. Consequences of our Actions Part 1

*Authors Note - I do not own any of the Teen Titans, DC characters or the Grand Theft Auto Cities. I do however own Quake, my Original Character.  
Also - 'This is Thinking' - "This is Talking"

Chapter 11 - Consequences of our Actions (Part 1)

Jinx POV

I woke up in unfamiliar surroundings, I didn't know how long I'd been out. On the plus side I didn't have a fever anymore. I tried to get up but I felt a pain in my chest.

I looked over the room I was in, and I couldn't believe where I was. I was in the Titans infirmary of all places!

Quake must have found me and brought me here to heal. I heard a light moan coming from the right of me. Quake was sitting in a chair next to my bedside, sleeping.

Had he been there all night? Why would he do that? I started to get up off the bed to get out of there fast when I heard Quake speak up.

"Jinx! You're alright!" He moved over to me and embraced me in a hug. I was about to return his hug when someone else walked into the room.

It was Raven. I didn't want to show her that I cared about him. "How are you feeling Jinx?" she asked me as Quake let me go from the hug.

"Alright I guess. I'm ready to get out of here."

"I'm afraid you can't just yet. You suffered from metal poisoning, more specifically Zinc Toxicity. It was lucky Quake found you when he did. Any longer and you might have died."

Quake saved me from what would have been certain death for the third time. You'd think he was my guardian angel or something. "I removed as much of the toxin as I could. You'll have to stay in the infirmary until I'm sure that all the toxin is out of your system."

'Perfect, I have to be waited on by the Titans'

"Whatever you need Jinx I'll get it for you," Quake said.

"I could use a drink of water." As soon as I finished the sentence he was up and gone.

As soon as he was gone Raven spoke up to me. "He really cares about you Jinx."

I blushed and said, "Yeah, he does."

She turned to me and said, "You'd better not be toying with his emotions Jinx. He doesn't know it but his powers are tied to his emotions."

"Oh?"

"The more sad or depressed he is, the weaker he is. The more anger or rage he has the more powerful he becomes, but he has less control over his powers."

I never knew this, but it did answer as to why he couldn't get himself out of Madame Rouge's hideout after I betrayed him like that. It also answered why he beat Madame Rouge so easily after she ambushed me on the street.

Raven continued, "When he's around you Jinx his emotions get out of control. You must be careful not to make him angry, or sad."

"Yeah I will." I wondered what was taking Quake so long to get the water I asked for, when he walked through the door with my water.

"Alright I'll leave you two alone then." Before she left she approached me and whispered something to me, "After he brought you here he never left your side. He really does care, Jinx. As much as you think it is, it's not an act." She turned and left us.

Quake then approached me and handed me the water. "Took you long enough." I said to him, a little mad that he just left me with Raven of all people.

"Sorry about that, had to get something else."

"What was it?"

"This." he said and placed a rose in a vase by the bed.

He also handed me a wrapped box. I unwrapped and opened it and gasped in surprise. It was the necklace I tried to steal when he first foiled me and the rest of the H.I.V.E 5. "Happy late Birthday Jinx."

He remembered my birthday? That was really sweet of him. He was doing a fine job melting the ice around my heart. "I made it myself, the store wouldn't sell the original after the robbery attempt, I hope you like it."

"I love it. Thank you." I said wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug. I thought he'd be a bit apprehensive about letting my arms go around his neck after what happened last time, but he didn't stop me.

Instead put his arms around me and said, "A beautiful woman such as yourself deserves to have what she wants. Even if it's not the way she thought she'd get it." He was right I never thought anyone would do this for me. "Let me help put that on you Jinx."

He loosed himself from our embrace, moved behind me with the necklace, put his hands around my neck and put the necklace on. I put my left hand on the necklace and I said, "It looks beautiful."

"Not half as beautiful as the woman wearing it." I blushed instantly. He reached over and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

He gave a groan and put his hand near his heart when he pulled back. "Your chest..." I said.

"I'm OK Jinx, I was more worried about you."

"You were more worried about me? That shard of metal nearly pierced your heart. It was my fault you were up there. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt and-" he put his finger up to my mouth stopping my train of thought.

"There's no one on this planet I'd rather die trying to protect than you Jinx." This made my already red face even redder. He'd die to make sure I was safe? Raven was right about him. "It's late, we should probably get to sleep."

He got up and I grabbed his hand in response. "Don't leave."

He smiled down at me, "I'm not going anywhere." he said gesturing to the bed across from mine. "I'll never leave you Jinx."

His words struck a chord in me. He climbed into the bed across from mine and fell asleep right away. Searching for me when he wasn't fully healed must have exhausted him.

He puts my needs ahead of his own every time. When he stopped the building from crushing me, when he thought I was kidnapped he beat every villain there and stopped that heavy object from crushing me, and he saved me from Madame Rouge a second time even though he hadn't healed fully.

He even confessed his love for me on top of the roof before it fell...wait, he told me that he loved me, and I didn't tell him. I had to tell him, though he was fast asleep so it had to wait until morning. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Quakes POV

Raven said I had to stay in the infirmary until I was fully healed, she didn't want me running off again so Jinx and I stayed in the infirmary talking about whatever came up in conversation. Raven offered to bring in my game systems so the two of us would have something to do. I declined because I wanted to spend my time with Jinx instead, and Jinx smiled at this. Once a day Jinx would open her mouth to say something but she stopped herself every time. I wondered to myself what she was trying to say to me. It probably wasn't important or she would have said something. This went on for about 4 days, I was almost fully healed and the rest of the Titans returned.

I stayed in the infirmary with Jinx everyday until she got better. When I woke up on the last day of her stay I knew something was wrong. Jinx wasn't in bed as she normally was. I got up and knocked on the bathroom door, hoping she was in there. No response. I was starting to get worried. I ran as fast as I could through Titans Tower. Nothing. I ran to Raven's room to see if she knew where Jinx was. No Raven. Come to think of it, Star, BB, Cy and Robin weren't around either. I ran up to the roof, and stared out at Jump City.

It was at that point I remembered I had a Sonar ability. I used it to try and find Jinx. The pulse went as far as the waterfront across from Titans Tower when it returned. Now I knew where Jinx was. I flew over as fast as I could and arrived in time to find something that startled me. A police van was pulling up to where the Titans and Jinx were, and Jinx was in handcuffs.

I landed hard on the ground and Robin said to me, "Good work catching this villain Quake. She's eluded us more times than we'd like."

I was flabbergasted. "I didn't bring her into the infirmary so you could hand her over to the police Robin," the anger was obvious in my voice.

"That's what made it easy for us to slap a power inhibitor on her and a pair of handcuffs." Robin said to me. I could see Jinx, her head was down and she looked saddened. The necklace I gave her was still around her neck. That was a good sign at least.

"You can't take her in Robin. Not after she saved me from Madame Rouge." Jinx's head perked up at this, like she was hoping that Robin would take this into consideration.

"But she was the one that lured you to her in the first place." I growled at him, angry that he'd take the woman I loved away from me.

Jinx was loaded onto the van and I was about to get her out of there when Raven stopped me. "Not now" she whispered to me.

"Quake! I-I l-" Jinx was interrupted as the doors to the van slammed shut. They took her away, and there was nothing I could do.

I had to get away, fast. "I-I need to go, too many bad memories." Robin nodded and let me go, Raven came with me.

We got to my apartment in Jump City and I started taking out my frustration on the only other person there. "Why did you tell him that Jinx was here?" I yelled at her.

"He would've found out anyway." She wasn't wrong.

"Why did you stop me? I should've saved her!"

"You would've been branded a traitor and hunted down." Raven replied.

I slumped down on the couch. "It would be better than being away from her." I was near tears.

"I can't let you do that. You know it's wrong."

I stood up and glared at her. "Do I? I'm starting to listen more to my heart than my head since I met Jinx. And my heart is telling me to go and rescue her."

Raven said nothing. Her communicator beeped and Robin appeared asking her to help out on a robbery attempt by Mumbo Jumbo. She was leaving my place when she said, "Don't do anything stupid Quake." and she left.

Like I'd listen to her. I knew I had to save Jinx, I just had no idea how.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. Hope everyone likes it. I broke this down into two parts, cause I thought it would be too long to explain in one chapter.**

**Please read and review if you like it.**


	12. Consequences of our Actions Part 2

*Authors Note - I do not own any of the Teen Titans, DC characters or the Grand Theft Auto Cities. I do however own Quake, my Original Character.  
Also - 'This is Thinking' - "This is Talking"

Chapter 11 - Consequences of our Actions (Part 2)

Jinx POV

Why couldn't I tell him before then that I loved him? Now he'll never know. I'd be carted away and locked up, never to see him again. Not seeing him again was worse than being locked up. I clutched the necklace he gave me with both hands. It was the last thing he gave me before I was taken away. Now we'd never be together. It was the worst feeling in the world knowing that I'd never be with the man I loved more than anything in the world. He'd forget about me and move on to someone else I know he will. He'd move on to someone who doesn't hurt him so often and to someone who wasn't a...a jinx. The mark on my chest would remind me of him for the rest of my life, as a constant reminder that I nearly killed him. Tears were welling up in my eyes the more I thought about Quake...no Nicholas. I don't know why I'm starting to call him by his real name now when I couldn't before. I guess I couldn't bring myself to open up to him, and now it was too late.

Suddenly the two guards in the front of the van cried out, "Look out!" and I felt the van make a very sharp left turn. Too sharp in fact. The van tilted over to the side too far and fell over, causing it to roll several times. The three of us tumbled around until the van came to a complete stop. I must've hit my head because everything was fuzzy. I couldn't hear the guards in the front anymore, I almost thought they were dead until one of them moaned. All of a sudden, a hand punched through the back door of the van and ripped it off of it's hinges. I couldn't see the figure that did it, and as they stepped inside my entire world went black.

...5 minutes ago...

Quake's POV

This was a stupid and reckless idea and it could go really wrong really fast. I wish I didn't have to do this, but it had to be done. Jinx meant the world to me and she needed me to help her. I grabbed everything I needed to from home and left, a pair of sunglasses, a blind mans walking stick, and a balaclava (ski mask for you americans) to hide my face so the Titans didn't know it was me that did this. My plan was simple yet brilliant. Dress up as a blind man, and walk out into the street right in front of the van, making it look like an accident. If everything went according to plan that is, which with my track record, wouldn't happen. The van turned the corner a few blocks away and headed down the street I was on. Showtime.

I put on the disguise and walked out onto the street, right in front of the van and my plan worked a little too well. It cut the turn too sharp and rolled over multiple times until it came to rest on its left side. I was so worried about Jinx, she must have been tossed around like a rag doll. I put the balaclava on and rushed over to the van. I heard one of the guards inside moan, but I couldn't worry about that now. I punched through the iron door with ease and pulled it off its hinges. Jinx stared up at me through groggy eyes, then she shut them. I knew she was hurt and I needed to help her. I couldn't take her back to Titans tower, so I had to take her to my place.

I flew us over to my house and patched her up as best I could. She was out cold on my couch, her beautiful and fragile form sleeping soundly. She looked happy and content. After a few hours, she woke up.

Jinx POV

When I woke up I knew right away where I was. This was Quakes home in Jump City. I recognise it from my time here earlier in the week. How'd I get here though? Last thing I remember was being transported to the prison when the van crashed. He must have brought me here.

That's when I heard him say, "Jinx! You're awake!" He rushed over to me and wrapped his arms around me, and I could see that he was holding back tears. "I thought I'd never see you again. I was so worried about you."

"I'm OK Quake. You don't need to worry about me" I said putting my hand on the back of his head.

"I know but..." he started to say, "you're the most important thing in my life Jinx. You and my sister. I don't want to live without you." He couldn't hold the tears back anymore. He pulled away from me and I could see that his eyes were red.

I put my hands on his face and said, "Hey, don't cry anymore."

"I can't help it. I don't want to but seeing you carted away and out of my life forever..." He stood up, holding my hands and bringing me up with him. He continued, "I don't want to lose you Jinx, I almost fell apart without you. I love you Jinx."

"I-I..." I started to say. He just looked at me, waiting for me to say what's been on my mind for days.

I had to change the subject for at this point as my pride was getting the better of me. "I-I've never seen your face. I would like to finally put a face to your name Quake." It was his turn to blush.

He pulled away from me and said, "I don't think that's a good idea Jinx."

"Why not?" I questioned him.

"Didn't I mention to you how people in my school used to tease me?" I'd forgotten about that. "Most of it was on the way I looked," he continued, "the girls in my school never really saw me as someone that they wanted to be with."

"Maybe because no one ever took the time to know the real you." He turned and looked at me with surprise in his eyes. I continued, "I got to know you not based on your looks, but based on how you acted. The person under the hood. How you would sacrifice yourself for me in an instant, how you cared more about me when you were badly hurt, and...I think you had something to do with me getting out of the police van, didn't you?" He _really_ turned red at this. "It doesn't matter to me what you look like, the man I see here now is the same man you'll be without your costume on. And it's the man..." I knew I had to say it at this point. It was now or never. "the man I fell in love with."

He just stared blankly at me. I snapped my fingers in front of his face to try and get a response out of him. Nothing. Did I do something wrong? Did I say it at the wrong time? Was it to soon? My mind was racing at a thousand thoughts a second until he spoke up. "You...love me?" It was like he wasn't expecting me to say it.

"Yes I do Quake. With all my heart."

Quakes POV

She loves me? She really said it? My ears weren't just tricking me into what I hearing what I wanted to, were they? I had to be certain. "You...love me."

She looked surprised at my question, but she answered. "Yes I do Quake. With all my heart." I reached over and cupped her cheek with my left hand. I slowly pulled her in for a passionate kiss. But when our faces got close enough to each others, our lips so close to touching each others, something flew towards us from the door and hit Jinx in the face causing her left cheek to bleed. I turned towards the door to her assailant and was shocked at who it was.

* * *

**Ha****, I'm so evil aren't I. They can't seem to catch a break when they try for a passionate kiss. First the floor gives way under them, now someone's stopped them. **

**Anyway, I'll start up another Teen Titans story when I'm done this one, and a second after that. Then I'll shift focus to my Halo crossover story.**

**If anyone has any questions about this story I'd be more than happy to answer them.**


	13. True Love

**Sorry about the delay between chapter uploads, got some issues with my family that need to be sorted out.**

**Anyway enough of my life - onto the disclaimer and story.**

* * *

*Authors Note - I do not own any of the Teen Titans, DC characters or the Grand Theft Auto Cities. I do however own Quake, my Original Character.  
Also - 'This is Thinking' - "This is Talking"

Chapter 12 - True Love

Quakes POV

Robin. He must have figured out that it was me that caused Jinx to escape. Course it wasn't hard to piece together and I'm actually surprised it took him this long to figure it out.

"No need to guess why you're here," I told him.

"You broke her out? Why would you do that, you know it's illegal," was his reply.

"It was the right thing to do. The mistake she made giving me to Madame Rouge, which she corrected, shouldn't condemn her for life."

"She almost killed you, you idiot and you're protecting her?"

"I love her Robin, and there's nothing you can say that will make me think otherwise."

"Then you leave me no choice." he said pulling out his bow-staff and getting into a ready position. We both charged at each other.

Jinx POV

My head was still groggy from the impact. I could see Robin in the doorway. He must have been the one that did this to me. I reached up with my hand to touch my cheek and could feel blood on it. I couldn't make out most of their conversation but what I did made my heart flutter.

"I love her Robin, and there's nothing you can say that will make me think otherwise." He's going to risk his career as a hero just for me? He was going to fight Robin for me, that was stupid but...sweet of him.

"Then you leave me no choice." he said as he pulled out his bow-staff. Then both of them lunged at each other and Robins bow-staff hit Quake square in the ribs. I could hear the sickening crunch of bones breaking. I could hear Quake moan in pain.

"That was 3 ribs Quake. And there's more ribs to break. Give Jinx over to us and it'll stop."

"Never. I won't betray her."

"She doesn't love you Quake, she's been using you since the beginning and you're too blind to see it!" My heart sunk when Robin said this, hoping that Quake wouldn't believe him.

"If that's true she would have told Madame Rouge everything I told her about the Titans." Robins eyes grew wide at this.

"You did what!" he exclaimed.

"You hard of hearing? I told Jinx about us and she didn't tell Rouge. If she did my sister would have been kidnapped by her a long time ago. She had every chance to and she chose not to. That's not someone who's just toying with me. That's love, something you don't know about especially since you won't even admit to the woman you love that you love her." Robin turned red with anger. He raised his bow-staff and struck Quake on his left arm. I could hear the bones breaking from here.

"She has to go to jail for what she's done," Robin said when he regained his senses.

"One mistake shouldn't condemn her for life. She saved me from Rouge and you seem to ignore that major detail every time you bring this up," Quake said while holding his arm.

"That's not the point, she's committed crimes and by law we must take her to jail."

"Is that so? Then why don't I take you in with her...Red X." Robin glared at him.

"That was different I-"

"And what about Starfire, when she arrived here she caused millions in damage and caused an alien invasion. No member of the Titans can say they don't belong in jail." That really pushed Robins buttons and lunged at Quake again, only to be stopped by a wall of dark energy.

Quakes POV

Impeccable timing as always Raven. Though a few minutes ago might have worked too. She glared at me with a look that said 'I got here as soon as I could'.

Robin was the first to speak up, "Raven what are you doing here?"

"Stopping you," she said.

"Think about it, Jinx hasn't committed a single crime since the incident with Quake 10 days ago. You might not believe it but I read her mind while she was in the infirmary, and she has changed since she met him. Jinx really does love him, despite what you think."

"You just can't get used to the idea of a villain as an ally, can you Robin," I chimed in. "You should give her a chance. You gave me one a year ago and let me join you, now it's time for you to give Jinx a chance," I continued.

Robin mulled this over for a minute and finally spoke up "Fine, we'll give her a chance. But if she does anything to make me suspect that she's becoming a criminal again she will go to jail." "

Alright but just so you know, the only way you going to take Jinx to jail is over my dead body, just so we're clear." Robin didn't say anything so I took the opportunity to quickly rush into the bathroom, grab the First Aid kit, and made my way over to Jinx. I stood her up and tilted her head so I could clean the wound on her face. She started to cry at this point.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked her.

"This, the animosity I caused between you and your friends. It's all my fault," she replied.

"Hey it's nobodies fault. I chose to rescue you so I must endure the consequences." She reached up and touched my ribs on my right side and left forearm. I cringed a bit when she touched my ribs, my arm didn't hurt as much.

"You got hurt _a__gain_ because of me. I-I can't keep doing this to someone I love," she said. She started to walk away from me, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her into my chest. I put one hand on her head and one on her back, stroking it.

"I know you don't, but if you leave me then you'll hurt me more than anything I've endured so far. I'm madly in love with you and I want to be with you regardless of how much pain there is."

She pulled away, tears streaming down her eyes and started to speak, "But y-"

"I don't care. I know what I want, and what I want is you Jinx. To be with you for the rest of my life," I said, wiping the tears from her face.

"We should give them a moment alone," Raven said, I nearly forgot that her and Robin were there. They left but we never saw them go, our eyes stayed locked with each others. We heard the door shut and we knew we were alone.

Jinx broke the silence after a few minutes, "So you really would've fought Robin for me if Raven hadn't shown up? And taken him to prison?"

"That was just a bluff, but if he had taken you to jail then yes I would've. You mean the world to me." She hugged me and I could feel my shoulder getting wet from her tears. We stayed like this for about a minute.

She pulled away from me, and I said to her, "Now where were we before Robin so rudely interrupted us?" I cupped her cheek with my left hand. She put her hands up to the hood of my costume and pulled it towards the back of my head and I didn't stop her. I knew she trusted me, and I needed to trust her. Even if so many women before her taunted me about my looks.

(A quick) Jinx POV

He trusted me enough to see his face. This made me so happy. He told me earlier today how the girls in his school made fun of the way he looked. I pulled the hood back and saw his face. He wasn't as bad looking as I thought he'd be, based on what he kept telling me. The first thing I noticed was his eyes, they were as blue as ocean waters. He had a bit of facial hair under his chin and around the top of his lips. I couldn't help but smile at him. "You look very handsome." I told him.

Quakes POV

"You look very handsome". Those words hadn't fully sunk in. I just stared blankly at her and she started to get worried, like she said something she wasn't supposed to. I had to say something to her.

"Y-you mean that?"

"Of course."

I pulled her towards my face and I felt her lips against mine. Her lips tasted like strawberry and was the most succulent taste I ever had in my life. Her tongue traced my lower lip, asking for entrance. I was all to happy to oblige. Our tongues danced in each others, fighting for dominance. I proved victorious when I grabbed Jinx by her rear and lifted her off the ground.

She gave a girlish squeak when I did so and said, "That's cheating."

All I could say was, "All's fair in love and war. Also that was the best kiss of my life, and also the second".

"That was your second kiss? What was your first kiss?"

"The day you rescued me and I kissed you. That was my first kiss I ever had."

She blushed when I said that. "That was also my first kiss. But this one was the best too."

I walked with her over to the couch and placed her gently down. We continued to make out until it was time to go to bed.

* * *

**So here's chapter 12, hope everyone is enjoying it so far. Hoping to end this by chapter 15, but if need be I won't let it go past chapter 20.**

**Gonnna work on a High School Teen Titans story after this. And no they won't have any super powers in it.**


	14. The Choices we Make

**Just a quick note before we get started, I use the name Jennifer as Jinx's fake name Quake gave his parents, just so we're clear in case anyone gets confused in the story.**

* * *

*Authors Note - I do not own any of the Teen Titans, DC characters or the Grand Theft Auto Cities. I do however own Quake, my Original Character.  
Also - 'This is Thinking' - "This is Talking"

Chapter 13 - The Choices We Make

-A few weeks after the events of chapter 12-

Jinx POV

I woke up to sunlight creeping onto my eyes and I found the bed moving up and down. I found myself in Quakes bed, lying on top of him. I was worried at first until I remembered what we did and I blushed madly. The last few weeks has been the best time of my life. The Titans let me be an honorary member after I proved myself enough, including catching the H.I.V.E. 5 during a robbery attempt. Needless to say they were quite surprised at this. Quake and I have been getting to know each other as well. We went out on more dates and each one ended with us making out on his couch. It never got any more serious than that until last night. Last night our make out session ended with us in his bedroom still making out. We couldn't control ourselves anymore and he started to peel me out of my dress and I peeled him out of his clothes. We let what happened next just sort of...happen.

I started to get up and my movements must have woken him up. "Good morning beautiful." "Morning Quake. Last night was great." "It was wasn't it. You were great too." I blushed when he said this. "You don't have to get up right now do you? You can't spend some more time in bed?" "I suppose I could," was my reply. He rolled over to his side and I moved my back into his body and his arm draped around me. I fell back into the best sleep I ever had.

-A week later-

Today was the same as every other day. He liked the fact that I kept my hair down all the time so I kept it that way, and today was no different. There was a call coming in about a robbery and hostage situation over at the bank. He asked me if I wanted to go with him but I declined. I had just woken up and needed something to eat first. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and headed out. I fixed myself some toast with a glass of milk. (I was lucky that the toaster didn't explode) I watched some TV and ate. When I finished I put the dishes in the sink. I continued to watch the television and the only thing on was some women's talk show. My stomach wasn't sitting right, he's really gotta check the expiration date on his milk. I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. I finished and returned to the living room when a thought hit me. It had been over a month since...no I couldn't be. But some of the signs of it are nausea and vomiting. I had to be sure. I picked up a jacket and headed out. I stopped at a nearby drug store and picked up the one and only item I needed. A pregnancy test.

I hurried back to our home as fast as I could, knowing Quake it wouldn't take him long to stop the incident at the bank. I got home, but Quake wasn't home. But I knew he wouldn't be far behind. I had to make it quick. I read the instructions on the test and used it. It was the longest 5 minutes of my life. To pass the time (and to keep my mind off of it) I watched TV when a breaking news report came in. It showed a person walking out of the bank holding Quake hostage with a gun pointed to his head. The reporter told the camera that Quake had subdued the other 4 hostage takers, but a fifth one still remained. And how just moments before all the hostages walked out of the building unharmed. I was so worried about him, but just then Quakes head shot backwards hitting the hostage taker in the face, got out of his grip and the nearest police officer used his taser on the man. The man fell and the police quickly subdued him.

The reporter came over to Quake and asked him how he did it. He said he quickly subdued the criminals he could as quiet as he could and get them out to the police. He then turned his attention towards the main hostage taker and told him that the man would have more leverage with Quake as a hostage then all of the hostages combined. The man thought he was right so he let them go. Then the rest is what we saw outside the bank. He also said that he told his plan to the nearby officers so that they'd be ready. The last thing he said to them was that he had to head out and he flew away. Just then I received a text on my phone he bought me. 'I know you're watching the news story Jinx. It'd be hard not to when it was a breaking story. Just have a few errands to run and then I'm going to see Tracy for lunch. Be back around 1:30pm-2:00pm. Love you baby.' He wanted to make sure I wouldn't worry about him...wait baby? That's right the pregnancy test. It should be done by now. I went to the bathroom, dreading the results of it.

Quakes POV

It was about 12:45pm when I got home, as soon as I walked up the stairs I knew something wasn't right. I opened the door and stepped inside. Everything was in its place, but someone was missing. Where was Jinx? I looked around our apartment in Jump City when I found her in our bedroom, her arms wrapped around herself and she was crying. I walked over to her slowly, hoping not to startle her. "Jinx, are you alright?" I asked her. Her only response was to cry more and tighten her arms around her stomach. I walked over to the bed and sat down beside her and put my right arm around her shoulders. She leaned into my chest and I, with my other hand, grabbed her by her waist and placed her on my lap. She was still crying into my chest and I knew something was up with her. She hasn't cried like this since after I broke her out of the police van that was escorting her to jail and I confessed my love to her. I had to find out what was wrong with her. "Jinx will you please tell me what's wrong?" "You'll leave me if I do." "What, no. No I won't. I didn't leave you even after you set that trap for me, I didn't leave you after Rouge tortured me, I didn't leave you when I was impaled with that piece of metal, and I didn't leave you after Robin attacked us. And I know that I won't leave you now, no matter what." "This is different, I know you'll leave me when I tell you." "Jinx, I was afraid to show you my face after every girl before kept repeatedly saying I didn't look good. I thought that if I showed you my face that you'd leave me." I told her. "But you did the exact opposite of what I thought you'd do. You told me that you thought I was handsome. I was so happy at that, and I showed you how much I appreciated that with the kiss we shared. I trusted you then," I said taking her hands in mine and holding our hands near our chests, "and I need you to trust me now." That was all she needed to hear. "OK."

She pulled out a little stick looking item from her left side, and I knew what it was right away. "That's a pregnancy test isn't it Jinx." She nodded and said, "I bought it this morning and used it, it-it says..." She couldn't say it, she needed some courage. I brought her face up to mine and pulled her into a kiss. After about half a minute I pulled back and said, "Take your time Jinx. I can wait until you're ready." She continued her line of thought, as though she wanted to get it off her chest. "It-it says...it says positive. I-I'm pregnant Nicholas." This was the first time she used my real name since...wait this was the first time she used my real name. It made me happy that she finally used my first name, but that had to wait for now. "Y-your pregnant? I-I'm going to be a-a father?" "Yes," she replied, her head hanging down expecting me to leave her forever. Instead I pulled her into a deep kiss, which surprised her. "Sweetheart I couldn't be happier." "Y-you say that now but what if the baby is cursed...like me." "You aren't cursed Jinx. If you were, you wouldn't have me or this child to worry about. You have friends that like you, and as far as Tracy is concerned you're like family to her, and you have a boyfriend that loves you. You're as far from cursed as you can get. And if our child does have powers like us, I'll still love them no matter what." She nuzzled into my chest and neck and said, "You forgot something though" "Oh," I said. "Yeah, you forgot to mention that I have the best boyfriend in the world." I chuckled when she said this and said, "I was trying to be modest, but since you said it I guess I am."

She pulled away from me and she had a look of fear in her eyes. She said, "What if our child doesn't like me? What if they see me as nothing more than a freak?" She couldn't be thinking about that now could she? "Hey I know that our child will love you no matter what, and so will I." She nodded and I knew that all her worries had disappeared. "Now that that's all settled, I've got an announcement. We're going to supper with Tracy and she's managed to convince my parents to join us. I guess you finally get to meet the rest of my family."

At about 5:50 we headed out in his car and went to supper with Tracy and my parents. God I knew that this was going to be a disaster. But maybe, my parents might have moved on from the incident, but I wasn't holding my breath. At 6:25 we showed up at the restaurant, 5 minutes early. Jinx wore a purple dress I got her while out doing my errands and I wore a simple yet formal brown shirt and black pants. We entered the restaurant and we saw my family had sat down already. We walked over to them and took a seat. My father was the first to speak up, "Nicholas, I didn't know that you'd be bringing a date." "Yeah, she's my girlfriend. Mom, Dad, this is Ji-Jennifer. Jennifer, these are my parents Laura and Frank." "It's nice to meet you Jennifer," my mom said. "It's nice to meet you too." Jennifer replied.

We talked throughout the dinner and I was surprised at how civil they were being towards me. It might have been because Jinx was here with me, but they might have gotten over me being a meta-human. I decided I would ask them after dinner was over. They kept asking Jinx questions about her and me as a couple, and Jinx told them the truth about what happened. They were shocked to say the least, including Tracy. After all she never knew how bad it was for me. Jinx even included how I made her fall for me. I was surprised when they said, "We're proud of you son. You've done a fine job as a hero, and we're really proud of you." "Y-you mean that?" "Yes we do," my Mom said, "and we're sorry that we abandoned you when you needed us. We, we were just looking out for your sisters well being. We wanted to make sure you wouldn't hurt her by accident." I was silent for a while, absorbing what she just said. Finally I spoke up, "I understand why you did it. And you do have a valid point, I might have hurt Tracy by accident." At that point our dinner arrived and we ate. After dinner I decided it was the best time to tell them about Jinx and our child.

I looked at her and was about to ask her if I should tell them or not, and she nodded in agreement. So I spoke up to my parents, "Mom, Dad, Tracy, I have something else I need to tell you. And both of us just found out about this today, but...we're, or rather Jennifer's...pregnant." Nobody said anything for a good 5 minutes until Tracy said, "Oh my god, congratulations you two. I'm so happy." she said in tears. My parents said nothing, but they both had big smiles on their faces. I knew that they were happy for me. I had one more surprise for everyone, including Jinx. "Jennifer, you're the most amazing woman I've ever met. And I would be honored if I could spend the rest of my life with you." I got out of my seat, dropped down onto one knee and pulled out a small velvet box. Everyone at the table's eyes were in shock. "Jennifer, will you marry me?" I asked her and opened the box revealing a beautiful ring. She put her hands to her mouth in shock. "Yes, yes I will." she got out of her chair and hugged me tightly.

We all left the restaurant together, I hugged my parents and we went our separate ways. Jinx and I went back to our apartment and we walked in. I thought it would be appropriate to pick her up bridal style and carried her to our bedroom. There was no complaint from her, and I said, "Ready to go to bed, Mrs. Mills?" "I might need to get used to that still, but I still like it." I placed her on our bed and we quickly fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**And that's chapter 13 for everyone, hope you enjoy it.**


	15. The New Addition

**Alright, here's chapter 14 for everybody. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

*Authors Note - I do not own any of the Teen Titans, DC characters or the Grand Theft Auto Cities. I do however own Quake, my Original Character.  
Also - 'This is Thinking' - "This is Talking"

Chapter 14 - The New Addition

Jinx POV

It's been 4 months since Quake and I moved into his place back in Los Santos. I must admit I was impressed at the size of his house. I didn't think he could afford it, but he told me he had plenty of money. I didn't ask how he acquired it and I really didn't care. The home was perfect for raising a family. The bulge in my stomach was starting to get more and more noticable since I was now 5 months along. Every day before he had to go out and be a hero he'd give me a kiss on my lips, then he'd bend down and plant a kiss on my stomach. He was really happy about being a father. The day after he was sitting on the couch, and I was laying down with my head on his lap. He reached over with his right hand and started to massage my stomach. I had to admit it felt really good when he did that, and I could feel the stress melting away. We then heard a knock at the door and I was surprised at who was there. It was Raven and Starfire, why were they here? "Come on in ladies," Quake said. I was eyeing him questionably, wondering what he was up to. He, he couldn't, could he? They weren't here to take me to jail were they. He lied to me, I knew he would. And I just started crying hysterically. Before I knew it he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and said, "Hey what's wrong?" Through tears I said, "They're here to take me to jail, aren't they. I knew you hated me." and I continued crying.

"No, it's nothing like that. I thought that maybe you could use a girls day, you know. So I asked them over here." "Oh..." I said, the last remnants of tears leaking out of my eyes, "I don't know why I would've thought otherwise." "We'll just chalk that up to your mood swings." he chuckled, and I just glared at him and yelled out, "Well you try carrying a brat in you for 5 months and we'll see if you get mood swings!" He backed up right away with his hands next to his face. I immediately looked down and said, "Sorry Nicholas, it's just-" "I know. I expected as much. I saw my Mom during her pregnancy with Tracy so I do, vaguely, know what to expect." I started to cry again and said, "I'm sorry for making you go through this Nick, I must be the worst girlfriend in the world. You don't deserve me." He pulled my head into his chest and started to stroke it. "Hey, you're beautiful, intelligent, and you risked your life and former career as a villain to rescue me," he looked away from me so I pulled back from his chest, "If anything you deserve better than me." I looked at him puzzled for a moment, but then I spoke up taking his cheek in my hand, "Nicholas, you also risked your life on multiple occasions, you nearly died twice because of me. I got better Nick, I got you." We moved towards each other and kissed.

"Are we interrupting?" a voice from near the door said. We both pulled away from each other and looked towards where the voice came from. I guess we both forgot that Raven and Starfire were here. "Oh right. You ladies enjoy yourselves. I'll be back...eventually. Gonna go see Tracy over in Jump City for lunch. I'll see you later sweetheart. I love you so much," he planted a kiss on my lips and on my stomach and left.

Raven spoke up after he left, "You really lucked out with him as a boyfriend Jinx." "Yeah I did, didn't I. I don't know what I did to deserve someone as great as him." "So, you don't have any chocolate covered bacon here do you?" Raven asked me. "Uhh, we could make some bacon and put some chocolate on there for you." Raven nodded and the three of us made our way to the kitchen. Starfire was wondering if we had any, "Blue fuzzy and hairy delicacies" here. I looked at Raven and she said that this was normal for Star to eat. The food was made as Raven requested it, we sat down and ate, and after we finished I asked both of them, "So how far along are you two?" They both looked at me with a 'how did you know' look on their faces. I simply said, "A woman knows. And besides, I'm still getting cravings like the two of you are now." Raven was the first to speak up, "About one and a half months now. I'm actually surprised at how much Beast Boy matured after I told him. If I knew he would I might have gotten pregnant sooner." Both her and I exchanged a few giggles, but Starfire looked puzzled and was about to speak up when Raven said, "It's a joke Star. I didn't really mean it."

I spoke up to Starfire right then, "So Starfire, how far along are you?" "I just found out a week ago that I was as you say preg-en-ant." it was funny how she tried to sound it out as she said it, "I have yet to tell Robin about it," she continued. "You should tell him, and soon. The longer you wait the more likely he is to find out on his own. And the more awkward it will be," I told her. "Yes, I suppose you are correct. I shall tell him tonight." I took her hand in my left and she held onto it. "Things are going to work out for you Star, I didn't think that they would when I first found out I was pregnant. But Nicholas stood by me the whole way no matter what. He even proposed the day he found out." I said holding up the ring for them to see. "We knew about the engagement, Nicholas told us about it. Do you have a wedding date in mind?" Raven asked. "He wants to wait until our child's born and doesn't need 24 hour attention." "Have you picked out any names yet?" Starfire asked. "We've been thinking about Rosie for a girl and maybe Derrick for a boy." "Such wonderful names," Starfire said.

We spent the afternoon like this, chatting about our futures as mothers. At about 3:45 Quake came home, and Raven and Starfire left. After they both told him that they were expecting. He was really happy for the both of them, especially Raven. He gave both of them a quick hug and they headed out the door. He turned to me and said, "So how did your 'girl time' go with them?" I stood up off the couch, walked over to him, and kissed him. "It was great, thank you. I never really got any during my time at the H.I.V.E. academy. I really appreciate this." He smiled at me and said, "I thought it would make you happy. That's why I invited them over." I said nothing as I kissed him again. "I love you Nicholas." "I love you too Jinx."

-4 months later-

"I swear if I get any bigger I'm gonna burst," I said. "Hmm," Quake said, "might have to cut back on those sweets you eat so much of." I gave him a light punch in the arm, and he grabbed it right away. "Ow, you don't want to leave your child fatherless do you?" I gave him another light punch to the other arm. "Maybe," I said, "if he keeps on joking like he does." He gave a little laugh and closed the distance between us, planting a kiss on my lips. "Then it's a good thing you love me so much." he said. "I guess it's your lucky day then huh?" I said.

A few hour later

I woke up when I felt a slight cramping in my stomach, and a bit of moisture between my legs. I couldn't be in labor yet, I was still 2 weeks until my due date. I looked down and saw a lot of fluids in between my legs and on our sheets. "Nicholas, wake up," he rolled over and mumbled "...go back to bed Jinx..." I sighed and said, "It's really important." "...whatever it is it can wait until tomorrow..." I sighed again and stood up, albeit very difficult, and started to walk to the door. I looked back at him and said, "Fine but don't blame me when you miss the birth of your first child," and shut the door behind me.

Quakes POV

I was fast asleep when I heard Jinx say something, but I couldn't make out what it was, so I mumbled, "...go back to be Jinx...". She sighed and told me "It's really important." "...whatever it is it can wait until tomorrow..." I heard her sigh again and get out of bed. I was quickly dozing off to sleep when I heard her say, "Fine but don't blame me when you miss the birth of your first child." That woke me up, I ran as fast as I could around my room, got dressed and was at the bottom of stairs before she was. "What are you waiting for Jinx?" I said to her. She made her way slowly down the stairs and I kept the door open for her. She stepped through, I shut the door and sped off to the car and opened the car door of her. She stepped in and I shut the door. I hopped in and drove away, luckily the hospital was only 20 minutes away. Unfortunately there was construction on the shortest way and Jinx was starting to get contractions.

We got to the hospital and Jinx's contractions were getting closer together. I ran in as fast as humanly possible, to avoid blowing my secret identity, and grabbed a wheelchair for her. She was having some difficulty getting into the wheelchair, so I helped her. I wheeled her into the hospital and the lady at the reception desk took her sweet time getting things prepped. We (finally) got into a medical room where Jinx, or Jennifer Diaz as I put down on the sheet (It's much better than just Jinx), stripped down and put on a medical robe. I had to help her with it. The doctor led us into the delivery room when Jinx's contractions got to be too much for her.

After 9 hours of labor, we both heard the sweet cries of our child. The doctor gave our child to some nurses and they both exited. I started to panic a bit, until the doctor told us that they were giving our child a quick wash to get the blood off of our child. Jinx looked as worried as I was, but we both calmed down after the doctor told us that. She looked really worried after the doctor left on another call. I had to calm her down. "Are you OK Jinx? I mean I know you just went through labor, but you look..." "It's just, I know something's going to go wrong. Whenever something went right in my life, things always ended up turning out horribly." "It can't always be..." "Yes it does! When I fell in love with you I hurt you so badly. And when you found me on the roof and confessed your love to me, I was so happy, but then you almost died afterwords. When you found me alone, near death, you took me in and helped me, even after I hurt you so badly. And when you rescued me you suffered from broken limbs from the aftermath of it." "Hey, not all of it turned out badly. You got yourself a boyfriend...no a fiancé that loves you, and now we have a child. And I know that our child will love you as much as I do."

It was at this point that a nurse came in and said, "Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl." She came over to Jinx and handed her our child. Jinx took her from the nurse and brought her close to her chest. She was a normal shade of flesh rather than her mothers grey skin, and had fuzzy pink hair on the top of her head. I leaned in close to Jinx's right shoulder so I could see better. At this point our daughter chose to open her eyes. She had the same color iris that her mother had, but they weren't cat-like, like her mothers. Instead they were normal like mine. Jinx stared open mouthed at our child...our daughter. I smiled at Jinx holding our daughter and said, "She's beautiful," I planted a kiss on Jinx's cheek, "Just like her mother."

Our daughter stared up at us for what felt like forever, then she let out a laughter. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard in my life. Our child reached up with a small hand and grabbed Jinx's finger. She looked down shocked. "Looks like somebody likes you. She knows who her Mom is." Jinx's eyes filled up with tears and she said, "Hi sweetie, I'm your mommy," then she turned towards me, handed her to me while saying, "and this is your daddy." She seemed a bit sad that her mothers finger left her hand, but a smile creeped up on her face when she looked into my eyes. I didn't move a muscle, I was so afraid of hurting her she was so fragile. She looked a bit puzzled as to why I wasn't paying attention to her. So I finally said to her, "Welcome to the world sweetheart, we've been waiting for you." I swear I had the biggest smile on my face when she grabbed my finger, just like she did with her mother. I handed her back to her mother after she released my finger. The nurse who was still standing there said to us, "Have you decided on a name yet?" "Yes we have," I told her, ""Rosie Allison Mills"

Everybody we knew came to Los Santos (which was a 2 hr drive away) to congratulate us. My parents and Tracy, Raven and Starfire (who both had a respectable belly bump) and the rest of the Titans at Jump City too. Even Billy and Wally showed up. We headed home after a few days at the hospital with our newborn baby girl in Jinx's arms. We got home and Jinx was in for a big surprise. While she was in the hospital I quickly ducked out and ready for our babies arrival. We entered our home with the newest addition to our family and Jinx's jaw dropped when she entered our room. There was a crib, fully made and ready for a newborn baby. She gave me a quick kiss and proceeded to place our daughter in it. It was late so we decided to get some rest.

-A few nights later-

Jinx POV

I woke up to the sound of our baby crying, I started to get up to see what she wanted, but Quake put his hand on my shoulder and said, "It's alright, I've got it sweetheart." He got up and moved over to where our daughter was in the other room. He didn't know if I wanted the crib in our room or not, but I thought it would be better if it were in the room just down the hall. I got up and walked behind him, though he didn't know it. He walked over to the crib, where our crying daughter Rosie lay and said, "Hey what's wrong Rose?" he called her Rose for short, "do you need to be burped?" He picked up our daughter so very carefully, cradling her head, placed the blanket we used when she needed to be burped on his shoulder, placed our daughter on his shoulder and patted her back. In about 30 seconds I heard a tiny burp coming from his shoulder. He moved her from his shoulder back down to her crib. He then removed the blanket and put it back on the dresser. Then he walked back to our daughters crib side and just stood there. I walked over and wrapped my hands around his stomach, and said, "You're a great father, you know that." "Really? I didn't think I would be back when I found out I was going to be a father. I was happy yes, but I didn't think I'd be ready." "I think you proved yourself wrong. You get up every time she needs us at night, and you always seem to know what she needs. The only time I ever get up is when you wake me up because she needs to be fed. You have a great instinct with what she needs. And you're always exhausted every day because you get up every time she needs us, and then in the morning you make me some breakfast and go out and be a hero to everybody else. You're the best father in the world to her, and the best fiancé in the world to me." I moved to his right side and kissed him. He smiled back at me, then he leaned over our daughter and kissed her on her forehead. I followed suit when he came back up and kissed her on the forehead as well. We made our way back to our bedroom, climbed in bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**And that's that. Just 2 more chapters to go. Then I think I'll work on another Teen Titans story. A 'What If' scenario I think, or a High School AU. I haven't decided yet.**

**If you want to see one of those, please review and tell me which one you want to see. Most requested gets done first.**


	16. The Big Day

**Alright the long awaited update to my story. And the wedding day of Quake and Jinx.**

* * *

*Authors Note - I do not own any of the Teen Titans, DC characters, the Grand Theft Auto Cities or "Gotta be Somebody" by Nickelback. I do however own Quake, my Original Character.  
Also - 'This is Thinking' - "This is Talking"

Chapter 15 - The Big Day

Jinx POV

Today's the day. Today I marry the man I love. The man who risked his life on multiple occasions for me and nearly died because of it. And I couldn't be happier. I never thought that I could ever find love, but then he came into my life and I fell head over heels in love with him. A hero fell in love with me, a villain, a Romeo and Juliet story if ever there was one. All our friends and his family were there to support us. Billy, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, were his ushers and Wally was his best man. Tracy, Starfire, Sarah (the woman Cyborg was dating), and Linda (the woman Wally was dating) were my bridesmaids and I asked Raven to be my maid of honor. We decided our daughter Rosie would be the flower girl for the wedding. There was no father in my life to give me away, so I asked Cyborg if he'd do the honors. He said he'd be delighted to, and he's been like a big brother to me since the Titans let me be a member. Today really was the happiest moment of my life, for more than one reason. So why couldn't I show it?

Quakes POV

Today I marry the woman of my dreams. This truly was the happiest day of my life. My parents came from Jump City for the wedding to see their little boy get married. I was nervous as hell, I started thinking that maybe she wouldn't go through with this. My nerves finally calmed down when I saw her walking down the aisle with Cyborg. She had on a beautiful white wedding dress, with the necklace I gave her years ago. She reached the altar and the pastor began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." I looked over at Jinx, who didn't have as big a smile on her face as I did. It looked like she wasn't happy about this. I couldn't understand why, so I whispered to her, "Hey, what's wrong Jinx? This is your wedding day, you should be happy, not sad." What she said next surprised me. "You're just marrying me because of the child we had together, aren't you," she whispered back. "What? No. I'd want to marry you regardless of whether we had Rosie or not." I whispered to her. "Yes you are, you proposed to me the day we both found out I was pregnant with her," she whispered back. I sighed and continued, "Jinx, I decided I was going to propose to you that day long before I found out about Rosie. After the bank robbery, I stopped at the jewelry store that I ordered the engagement ring from to pick it up. I planned out how I was going to propose to you, and when. I wanted to propose to you, it wasn't just because of Rosie. I love you Jinx, and now we have the rest of our lives together to let me show you how much I do." At this she finally cracked a smile and said, "I love you too Nicholas." The pastor was just finishing up when we stopped talking to each other.

"Do you, Nicholas Mills, take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and to forsake all others for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you, Jennifer Diaz, take this man to be you lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and to forsake all others for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by the city of Los Santos, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The new couple shared their first passionate kiss as husband and wife. "I would like to introduce everyone to Mr. and Mrs. Mills."

The reception flew by quickly compared to the ceremony, the best man, maid of honor, ushers, bridesmaids, and my parents each gave a speech about us as a couple. Jinx tapped me on the shoulder during this to say something. "What is it sweetheart?" "There's something I have to tell you. I'm...pregnant." I looked at her and couldn't believe it. "Y-you are? When did you find out?" "Almost a week ago, I started feeling nauseous. So a few days ago I got a test. It said positive. We're going to be parents again and Rosie's going to be a big sister." I put my arm around her shoulder, pulled her close to me, and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I'm married to the girl of my dreams and we're going to have another child, I couldn't be happier Jinx."

It was time for the two of us to share our first dance as a new couple. The DJ played the song I had selected just for us. _"Gotta be Somebody"_ by Nickelback.

_This time, I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of_

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling_

_The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene_

_Straight off the silver screen_

_So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end_

_Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight_

_And dammit this feels too right, it's just like d ja vu_

_Me standing here with you_

_So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?_

_Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_(Instrumental)_

_You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)_

_When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)_

_Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me, oh_

_Nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

As the song was playing Jinx asked me, "Why did you choose this song?" "For most of my life, I never thought I'd ever fall in love. I'd been rejected so many times I thought I'd die alone. But then I met someone, someone who I fell head over heels in love with and I knew she was the one for me. After some ups and downs I realized she feels the same way about me that I feel about her. I believed that there was someone out there that was right for me and I found her. That's why I chose this song." The song ended and both of us held the other close. "I love you Jinx," I said to her. "I love you too Nicholas," she replied.

Then came the time for everyone to head back home, and the three of us, myself, my new wife, and our daughter, headed over to Jump City with them. She was going to spend the next few weeks with her aunts, uncles, and cousins while Jinx and I went on our honeymoon. It was going to be a wonderful life together with them. And I was lucky to have it.

* * *

**And that's that. The next, and last, chapter will be an epilogue.  
**

**After this I'll work on another Teen Titans story entitled - Smoke and Mirrors - and a Halo crossover story called - Infinite Possibilities 1 - hope you guys enjoy those as much as this one.**

**And one last thing - Thank you to everyone who read this story and enjoyed it. The support means a lot to me, especially since this is my first Fan Fiction I ever wrote.**


	17. Epilogue

**This is going to be a quick chapter, just to sum up Jinx's life then and now.**

* * *

*Authors Note - I do not own any of the Teen Titans, DC characters or the Grand Theft Auto Cities. I do however own Quake, my Original Character.  
Also - 'This is Thinking' - "This is Talking"

Chapter 16 - Epilogue

Jinx POV

I sat down on the swing on our back porch of our house in Los Santos watching my husband playing with our children. Rosie our eldest was now 12 years old and she's going to be 13 in a few days. Derrick was our eldest son, at 9 years of age he was born 9 months after we got married. He had pale grey skin with my catlike eyes and his fathers eye color and hair color. Then there were the twins Tanya and Craig both 4 years old. Both had the same pale grey skin color like their older brother, but Tanya had pink hair and catlike pink eyes like me and Craig had his fathers reddish brown hair and catlike blue eyes. Then a small mass moved itself in my arms and I looked down at the latest addition to our ever growing family. Roland, now 5 months old, he had his fathers skin, eyes, and hair color with some pink streaks in his hair.

Looking out at Nicholas with our children, it made me really happy to see how much he loved them and me. I knew that he would do anything for them, just like he did for me. Maybe someday I would tell our children exactly how we met. Robin and Starfire dropped off their daughter Miranda or Miri as she called herself back when she was a toddler and Beast Boy and Raven dropped off their son Garth for a visit. They were only a few months younger than Rosie was, and I think Garth had a crush on her.

Nicholas was playing superheroes and supervillains with them, him being the villain and the children the heroes. Looking back on my life I realize that my life as a villain wasn't as fulfilling as my new life I traded it for. My life with Quake was easily more valuable than anything I ever stole or tried to steal. Looking back on my life then and now, I wouldn't trade my life with Nicholas for anything. Even for all the gold locked up in Fort Knox.

About 4 years ago Rosie began to develop her powers. Derrick made fun of her and the two back legs of his chair disappeared and he fell backwards. She had developed my powers and I was worried that Nicholas would leave us. Instead he stayed with us unlike I thought he would. I really shouldn't think these things about him because they never happen the way I think they will. He always does the opposite. He insisted that I show Rosie how to better control her powers. And Nicholas did the same thing with Derrick when he developed his fathers powers a year ago. We never had anyone helping us out when we started to develop our powers and we both made sure our children wouldn't go through what we did. I knew Tanya, Craig, and Roland would get our powers as well. It was just a matter of when.

* * *

**Like I said, a quick chapter. I'll start working on my new stories right away. Smoke and Mirrors. **

**And I've decided which series to crossover with my Halo story first...drum-roll please - How To Train Your Dragon.**

**I'll crossover the Halo story with Assassin's Creed after I think.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who viewed, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. It really means a lot to me.**

**UPDATE*- I've posted up the new stories Smoke and Mirrors, and Infinite Possibilities 1**


End file.
